The darkest hour before dawn
by Chiiyo86
Summary: UA "Dean, voici ma petite amie Jessica." La route est différente, mais toujours parsemée d'embûches. Quelle autre vie serait possible pour les frères Winchester?
1. Chapter 1

Note: _Allez, on prend les mêmes, et on recommence! Et si Jess n'était pas morte à la fin du premier épisode? Je sais, ce n'est pas le sujet le plus original de l'histoire de la fanfiction, d'autres sont passés par là, mais j'avais envie de tenter le coup. Il y aura trois parties, trois points de vue: Jess, Sam, Dean. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps arrivera la deuxième partie, ça ne sera pas tout de suite_, _en tout cas (mais je crois que cette partie se suffit déjà bien à elle-même). Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: _Rien de ce qui est en relation avec _Supernatural _ne m'appartient, et je n'écris que pour mon plaisir (et le vôtre, enfin j'espère)._

_**--The darkest hour before dawn**__**--**_

**Première partie : Jess**

Quand Jess est petite, c'est un vrai garçon manqué. Elle grimpe aux arbres, joue au baseball, fait des courses de vélo avec les garçons du quartier. Toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, elle n'a peur de rien, et se fiche du nombre d'égratignures ou de bleus qu'elle peut récolter.

La plupart des autres filles ne l'aiment pas beaucoup, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment compris pourquoi. Le rejet et les piques moqueuses font mal, parfois, mais elle se dit que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Les filles ne font que bavarder et glousser bêtement, elles sont ennuyeuses à mourir et Jess ne veut pas de leur compagnie, de toute manière. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle se dit à l'époque. Avec le recul, elle doit admettre maintenant qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Quand elle dit cela à sa mère, celle-ci réplique avec conviction que c'est chez ces filles que quelque chose ne n'allait pas. Jess sourit avec indulgence, et dépose un baiser sur la tempe de sa mère.

Quand elle a douze ans, son oncle meurt, et sa tante, la sœur de sa mère, vient s'installer près de chez eux avec sa fille Beth, de deux ans plus âgée. Bien qu'elles soient proches en âge, les deux fillettes n'ont pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de se fréquenter – parce que, Jess le comprend plus tard, sa mère n'a jamais pu s'entendre avec son beau-frère. Beth est jolie, avec ses grands yeux verts et sa chevelure brune qui tombe en cascade dans son dos. Elle est toujours habillée avec soin, et les garçons lui tournent sans cesse autour, subjugués. C'est à peu près à la même époque que Jess passe par les transformations de la puberté. Sa poitrine commence à se développer, et deux jours après son treizième anniversaire, elle a ses premières règles. Elle se rend compte progressivement que ses copains commencent à la regarder différemment, et un jour, Ted l'embrasse dans un des couloirs de l'école. Ses lèvres sont sèches, et elle le repousse brutalement quand il essaie de glisser une main sous son t-shirt, avant de s'enfuir, embarrassée et confuse.

Il est toujours difficile de regarder en arrière et d'avoir sur sa propre vie un point de vue objectif, mais si Jess avait à écrire son autobiographie, elle choisirait ce jour-là pour marquer le moment où tout commence à changer. Jusqu'à cet instant, sa vie lui a paru immuable, constante, mais après cela les choses bougent trop vite pour qu'elle puisse les maîtriser. Elle se met à emprunter les vêtements de Beth, à observer la manière dont sa cousine sourie, parle, marche. Elle ne s'est jamais beaucoup souciée de son apparence, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle veut être exactement comme Beth.

Sa cousine l'encourage avec une indulgence amusée, lui donne des conseils, lui assure qu'elle est jolie, elle aussi, et qu'elle doit avoir confiance en elle. Elle adopte spontanément le rôle de la grande sœur que Jess n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaître, l'inaccessible Carrie, qui est morte alors qu'elle n'était qu'un nourrisson. Elles commencent à passer la majeure partie de leur temps l'une chez l'autre, et Jess peut enfin savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir une amie fille. Tout compte fait, ce n'est pas si ennuyeux que ça.

Elle découvre, avec un peu d'étonnement, que de l'avis de tous elle est particulièrement mignonne. Sa mère et son père le lui ont toujours répété, mais tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas croire tout ce que disent les parents. À seize ans et demi, elle découvre également qu'elle aime le sexe. Elle comprend très vite que la première chose à éviter, dans une petite ville comme celle dans laquelle elle vit, est de se faire une réputation de fille facile – un fort appétit sexuel est nettement moins bien perçu chez une fille que chez un garçon, allez savoir pourquoi – alors elle prend toujours soin « d'accorder ses faveurs avec mesure », comme le formule délicatement sa mère lors de leur unique et très embarrassante conversation sur la sexualité. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir change définitivement ses rapports avec les garçons.

Elle passe toujours plus de temps avec eux qu'elle n'en passe avec des filles, à l'exception de Beth. Elle les trouve moins compliqués, plus directs. Elle passe moins de temps à se demander avec nervosité ce qu'elle a bien pu faire ou dire qui ne va pas. Mais des jeux bruyants et mouvementés de leur enfance, ils sont passés à un autre genre de jeu, fait de séduction et de désir voilé.

Quand Beth part pour l'Université de Californie à Los Angeles, c'est un déchirement, le premier que Jess connaît dans sa vie. Elle n'a plus sous la main l'intégralité des gens qu'elle aime, et elle réalise alors à quel point elle a eu une vie facile jusqu'à présent. Il y a bien des drames qui rôdent en périphérie, lui rappelant que la vie n'est pas toujours rose – la mort de sa sœur, la mort du père de Beth – mais aucun ne la touche directement.

La première année, elle se répète que quand elle terminera le lycée à son tour, elle rejoindra sa cousine à L.A. Cependant, le moment venu, elle est admise à Stanford, l'une des universités les plus prestigieuses, et elle fait ce que tout le monde fait : elle suit sa propre voie.

Encore une fois, si Jess a un jour l'occasion de coucher sa vie sur le papier, elle pourra souligner ce point de la chronologie comme un autre tournant majeur, plus crucial que quiconque aurait pu le soupçonner. Car c'est à Stanford que Jess rencontre Sam Winchester, et au moment où cela arrive, elle n'a pas encore conscience que sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même.

---

La première fois que Jess voit Sam, c'est à une fête et il est assis tout seul dans un coin – malgré sa taille imposante, il ressemble à un enfant perdu dans la foule. Sauf que non, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit. Elle se rappelle plus tard qu'elle l'a déjà croisé à quelques reprises sur le campus, le nez toujours plongé dans un bouquin.

Elle ne croit pas au coup de foudre, et encore moins aux âmes sœurs, mais elle doit admettre qu'elle ne sait pas bien ce qui la pousse à aller lui parler, ce soir-là. Il est beau garçon, c'est incontestable, mais d'ordinaire elle est attirée par des personnalités plus sociables et extraverties.

Elle tire une chaise pour s'asseoir près de lui. Il lui jette un regard furtif, avant de reprendre son observation de la foule qui danse et qui boit.

« Bonjour ! » lance-t-elle, suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre par-delà la musique assourdissante.

Il se tourne vers elle. Ses yeux sont noisette et des mèches de cheveux châtains tombent dedans.

« Euh, bonjour ? » répond-t-il, son ton légèrement interrogatif, comme s'il n'était pas bien sûr qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

« Tu es venu tout seul ? »

Il sourit – il a un sourire magnifique, qui réveille les fossettes au creux de ses joues, et fait danser des lumières dans son regard.

« Nan, c'est un copain qui m'a traîné ici, mais je l'ai… » Il a un geste la main qui englobe l'ensemble de la pièce et des gens qui s'agitent comme des forcenés. « … perdu dans la foule.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Ah, euh… » Il secoue la tête. « Je ne sais pas danser.

- Regarde-les ! Personne ne sait danser !

- Oui, mais… Non, vraiment.

- Tu veux un verre, alors ?

- Hmm, d'accord ? »

Il s'avère que Sam ne tient pas très bien l'alcool, et quelques verres plus tard, il rit trop fort, se prend les pieds dans les chaises, et Jess n'a jamais rien vu de plus adorable. Ils finissent enlacés tous les deux sur une banquette, comme une demi-douzaine d'autres couples. Personne ne leur prête d'attention particulière, et de toute la soirée, Jess ne voit pas une seule fois le mystérieux ami de Sam.

Ils se revoient le lendemain, et Sam ne se souvient pas de grand-chose, mais au moins il se rappelle le prénom de Jess. Deux jours plus tard, ils déjeunent ensemble, puis ils se font un ciné, et les choses s'enchaînent de fil en aiguille, comme elles le font souvent.

Elle rencontre ses amis, il rencontre les siens, et un petit groupe se forme rapidement. Il y a Zach et Becky Warren, le frère et la sœur – il s'avère que Zach est le copain qui a amené Sam à la fête où ils se sont rencontrés – Charlie Perry et sa petite amie Karen Blake, qui partage aussi une chambre avec Becky, et puis Matt Ellison et Brian Davis, les amis d'enfance inséparables. Elle n'a jamais vraiment fait partie d'une bande, avant cela, et c'est agréable.

Mais avant tout, il y a Sam. Sam est sérieux, poli, attentionné. Pas trop entreprenant, il est même timide et maladroit dans ses tentatives de séduction. Il l'écoute quand elle parle, il la raccompagne toujours à son dortoir, il la laisse choisir les endroits dans lesquels ils sortent.

« Mon Dieu, mais c'est le gendre idéal ! » s'exclame Beth un soir, au téléphone.

Elle se met à rire, et Jess a un peu la nausée, parce que ça ne sonne pas trop comme un compliment. Cela ne fait alors que quelques semaines qu'elle sort avec Sam, et cette conversation avec sa cousine est presque suffisante pour qu'elle rompe avec lui. Sam est gentil, mais elle veut plus chez un garçon.

Sauf que Sam, comme elle a par la suite l'occasion de le constater, _est _plus, tellement plus. Il est loin d'avoir l'assurance de Jess dans les jeux de séduction, et elle comprend très vite qu'il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup de relations dans le passé, mais ça ne fait rien, elle est toute prête à lui servir de guide. En toutes autres circonstances, cependant, Sam respire une discrète confiance en soi. Il bouge avec la grâce et la puissance contenues de quelqu'un qui a une parfaite maîtrise de son corps, et il se déplace tellement silencieusement qu'il la prend par surprise à plusieurs reprises. À l'occasion, il la déconcerte par des bribes de connaissance exotique, sur des légendes obscures, des folklores étrangers. Elle le soupçonne parfois d'être superstitieux – il aime entre autres garder du sel à porter de main – sauf que cela ne colle pas vraiment avec une personnalité par ailleurs très rationnelle. Il est d'ordinaire souriant et d'humeur égale, mais parfois il se renferme complètement sur lui-même, quand il étudie, ou sans raison apparente, et dans ces moments, il a beau être dans la même pièce, il pourrait tout aussi bien être à des milliers de kilomètres d'elle.

La première fois qu'ils font l'amour, elle est prise au dépourvu par la passion presque brutale qu'il manifeste.

« Eh ben, ça, commente-t-elle alors qu'ils sont étendus dans l'obscurité de sa chambre de dortoir, collés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit trop étroit.

- Quoi donc ? »

Il a le nez dans ses cheveux, et sa voix parvient étouffée à Jess.

« Je sais pas, tu caches bien ton jeu. D'habitude, tu es tellement…posé. »

Pour une raison quelconque, la remarque le fait rire aux éclats.

« Peut-être que je voulais pas te faire peur ?

- Oh, il en faut plus pour me faire peur. Au contraire, j'aime bien. »

Puis elle se tourne pour l'embrasser, et la conversation est close.

Parfois, elle se demande ce qu'il lui cache. Elle sait ce dont il ne parle pas, sa famille, son enfance. Elle sait tout juste que sa mère est morte quand il était bébé, et qu'il a un frère aîné qui se prénomme Dean, quant au reste… Elle ignore même jusqu'à l'endroit où il a grandi.

Elle peut imaginer que son histoire n'a pas été heureuse, et que c'est pour cela qu'il n'en discute pas. Elle commence à se dire que ça ne fait rien, qu'il peut le trouver avec elle, ce bonheur. Mais elle a bien souvent le sentiment qu'un passé mystérieux et une famille absente ne représentent que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Sam lui-même semble fait de pièces éparses de puzzle qui ne vont pas bien ensemble, peut-être parce qu'elles proviennent en réalité de plusieurs puzzles différents.

Elle se dit qu'elle a tort de vouloir faire entrer Sam dans un cadre défini. Peut-être Sam est-il tout simplement mystère et contradiction, calme et passionné, ouvert et secret, et peut-être est-elle destinée à ne jamais parfaitement le comprendre. Elle ne peut pas lutter contre sa propre nature, toutefois, sa curiosité insatiable qui la pousse à toujours creuser sous la surface.

Dans une autre vie, qui sait, elle n'aurait peut-être jamais cessé de chercher, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que toucher du doigt la vérité, ou peut-être se serait-elle lassée. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas ce qui arrive, car une nuit, Dieu – ou le Diable, selon le point de vue – lui envoie un indice sous la forme d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux coiffés en piques. C'est le soir où Dean Winchester débarque dans son salon.

---

Elle tourne l'interrupteur du salon et il est là, ils sont là tous les deux, ils se retournent vers elle d'un même mouvement. C'est la première fois qu'elle voit le frère de son petit ami, et la première chose qu'elle se dit est qu'il ne ressemble pas du tout à Sam.

Il n'est pas aussi grand que son cadet, mais pas de beaucoup. Il n'a rien de la maladresse de Sam avec les filles, c'est même tout l'inverse. Dans cette situation étrange et embarrassante, il est bien le seul à avoir l'air à l'aise, et il va jusqu'à flirter avec elle sous le nez de Sam, ce qui donne d'emblée à Jess une idée du culot du personnage.

Elle ne se considère pas comme quelqu'un qui juge facilement les gens, mais la deuxième chose qu'elle se dit est qu'elle voit bien de quel genre d'homme il s'agit. Le genre qui est beau garçon et qui le sait, qui est convaincu qu'une femme n'a pas vécu tant qu'elle n'a pas couché avec lui – la vieillesse est dure pour ces hommes, se dit-elle avec condescendance. Elle comprend mieux maintenant les difficultés de Sam avec le sexe féminin. Dieu sait que cela n'a pas dû être facile d'être adolescent avec un pareil phénomène.

Sam a l'air aussi exaspéré qu'on peut s'y attendre, alors Jess pense un moment qu'ils vont vite être débarrassés de leur visiteur nocturne. Il s'avère qu'elle a tort, car ce n'est pas du tout ainsi que les choses se passent. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de saisir le retournement de situation, Sam a disparu dans la nuit avec le frère prodigue, et elle ne garde avec elle que la sensation de son baiser sur sa joue.

C'est le premier signe, mais elle n'a pas encore assez de recul pour s'en apercevoir. Elle le retrouve lundi soir, deux jours plus tard, et dans un premier temps ils parlent surtout de l'entretien que Sam a passé dans la journée. Ils font ensuite l'amour pour célébrer le fait que tout s'est déroulé sans accrocs, et ce n'est qu'après que Jess se rend compte que Sam ne lui a pas du tout parlé de son week-end.

« Vous avez retrouvé votre père ? demande-t-elle, puisque c'était le prétexte invoqué pour la visite à l'improviste de Dean.

- Ah, euh non, pas encore. En fait, on a peut-être une idée de l'endroit où il est, mais je ne pouvais pas y aller avec Dean, à cause de l'entretien. Dean va me tenir au courant.

- Mais… Vous ne devriez pas avertir la police ?

- Oh non ! Ce n'est pas… C'est pas grave, ça arrive lui arrive de disparaître, mais il sait se débrouiller. C'est juste que Dean s'inquiète, il aimerait être sûr qu'il va bien. »

Jess se retient de faire remarquer quoi que ce soit. C'est sa famille, après tout, il fait ce que bon lui semble, et elle n'a pas à s'en mêler, même si elle trouve que Sam et son frère réagissent curieusement à la disparition de leur père. Elle attend qu'il donne plus de précisions, sur l'endroit où ils sont allés, sur ce qu'ils ont fait, et sur comment se sont passées les retrouvailles avec Dean, mais au bout d'un moment, elle doit se rendre à l'évidence : il n'a pas l'intention d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dans un monde idéal, elle serait parfaite, respecterait son désir, et aurait assez de retenue pour ne pas poser de questions, mais comme n'importe qui peut le déterminer, notre monde n'a rien d'idéal.

« Et ça s'est bien passé ?

- Comment ça ?

- Ne joue pas l'idiot. Je veux dire avec Dean, bien sûr. Ça faisait quoi, trois ans que vous ne vous étiez pas vus? Et tout d'un coup, vous passez deux jours entiers ensemble. Il n'y a pas eu pas d'accrochages ?

- Non, non, ça s'est bien passé. On s'est un peu disputé, mais rien de bien méchant. Rien de plus que les centaines de disputes de notre enfance. »

Ils sont dans le noir et elle ne peut pas voir son visage, mais elle détecte quelque chose comme de la nostalgie dans la voix de Sam. Elle ressent brusquement un élan d'exaspération à l'entendre évoquer son enfance comme si elle était censée voir de quoi il parlait, alors qu'il a toujours gardé la bouche résolument fermée sur le sujet. Jamais elle n'a eu envie de le forcer à parler, mais à cet instant, elle est presque tentée.

« Tu étais content de le voir ? »

Il reste silencieux un moment, et elle pourrait presque croire qu'il s'est endormi, si ce n'était le rythme de sa respiration. Elle se colle un peu plus contre lui, pour insister sans avoir à dire les mots, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente ses cheveux lui chatouiller le nez.

« Oui, répond-t-il enfin. Il m'a manqué. Parfois…»

Il n'en dit pas plus. Elle ignore s'il a voulu dire que son frère lui a parfois manqué, ou autre chose, et elle est obligée de se mordre la langue pour ravaler sa curiosité. Plus tard, il lui parlera plus tard, s'il en a envie.

Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi, mais elle a une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac, et elle met une éternité à trouver le sommeil.

---

Sam se met à appeler son frère. Ou bien c'est son frère qui l'appelle, Jess n'est pas sûre. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que quand elle voit Sam parler tout bas au téléphone, la tête penchée comme pour garder la conversation secrète, c'est qu'il parle à Dean. Et cela arrive de plus en plus fréquemment.

« Vous êtes pires que des lycéennes, ton frère et toi, fait-elle un jour remarquer, en prenant garde à conserver le ton léger de la plaisanterie. Vous êtes tout le temps pendus au téléphone. Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? »

Il lève le nez du livre dans lequel il était plongé.

« On n'a jamais vraiment été fâchés », réplique-t-il, énigmatique.

Son tort est peut-être de ne pas insister. Elle essaie, de toutes ses forces, de jouer le rôle de la petite amie compréhensive, et de ne pas le forcer à en dire plus qu'il ne le désire, mais en conséquence elle sent le ressentiment grandir en elle, comme une blessure qui s'infecte, et la pluie hivernale n'arrange pas son humeur. Elle se sent souvent maussade, et irritable, mais elle n'en souffle pas un mot à Sam, et le jour où il lui demande si cela la dérange qu'il passe le week-end avec son frère, elle lui sourit et lui assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème.

Cela arrive une fois, puis deux, puis de plus en plus souvent, et elle n'arrive jamais à savoir ce qu'ils font exactement quand ils sont ensemble.

« On cherche notre père », explique-t-il évasivement.

Elle insiste à nouveau pour qu'ils appellent la police. Ce n'est pas leur travail, argue-t-elle, et Sam a ses études. Il ne peut pas passer presque un week-end sur trois à parcourir les routes à la recherche d'un père qu'il n'a pas vu pendant des années.

Sam ne l'écoute pas. Ou plutôt, il attend patiemment qu'elle ait fini de parler, avec cet air attentif qui est le sien, avant de déclarer :

« Je t'assure, ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'appeler la police, Jess. Et Dean a besoin de mon aide. »

_Dean s'est débrouillé tout seul pendant trois ans, il peut bien continuer. _Elle le pense, mais ne dit rien, encore une fois.

Parfois, il revient avec des bleus un peu partout sur le corps, et elle lui passe de la pommade, sans faire de commentaires. Elle s'inquiète bien un peu, mais s'il y a une chose qu'elle a apprise depuis presque deux ans qu'elle sort avec Sam, c'est que sous ses airs de bon élève studieux, il sait parfaitement se défendre. Mais le jour où il revient avec un œil au beurre noir, trois points de sutures sur le bras, et des bleus sur le cou comme si quelqu'un avait essayé de l'étrangler, elle ne peut plus garder le silence.

« Mon Dieu, Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? »

Il se soumet à son examen avec indulgence pendant quelques minutes, avant de lui assurer :

« C'est rien, c'est superficiel.

- Superficiel ? On dirait qu'on a essayé de t'étrangler ! »

Elle effleure du bout des doigts les bleus sur son cou, et il la repousse, doucement, mais fermement.

« Une petite bagarre de rien du tout. Tu devrais voir l'autre type », plaisante-t-il avec un sourire qui est à la fois une tentative pour la rassurer, et une prière pour laisser tomber le sujet. Malheureusement pour lui, cette fois, Jess n'est prête ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

« Où était Dean, pendant ce temps-là ? » lance-t-elle, accusatrice.

Le regard de Sam s'assombrit, et il retire la main qu'il avait posée sur son épaule.

« Dean avait les mains pleines, lui aussi et puis c'est bien grâce à lui qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé de pire, figure-toi !

- Grâce à lui ? C'est trop bon de sa part ! Sauf que sans lui, tu n'aurais pas besoin de te battre. Tu serais à Palo Alto, en sécurité, et personne n'essaierait de t'étrangler ! Alors pardonne-moi si je ne déborde pas de gratitude ! »

L'expression de son visage s'adoucit, et il tente de se rapprocher, mais cette fois-ci c'est elle qui se recule, refusant de se laisser apaiser ou attendrir.

« Je ne sais jamais ce que vous faites, où vous allez, et maintenant tu reviens dans cet état ! Et Dean… Je ne sais rien de lui, mis à part qu'il est ton frère, mais vous ne vous êtes pas vu pendant trois ans, et il doit bien y avoir une raison…

- Rien qui doive t'inquiéter, l'interrompt-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? Moi, je ne peux plus continuer comme ça, à me ronger les sangs, pendant que tu es fourré je ne sais où, à faire je ne sais quoi, avec _lui…_

_- _Tu veux que j'arrête de voir mon frère ? »

_Non ! _C'est ce qu'elle veut dire, ce qu'elle devrait dire, parce qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, elle n'est pas ce genre de fille, qui régit la vie de son petit ami comme une mère castratrice, décidant de qui il doit voir, ce qu'il doit porter, ce qu'il doit aimer. C'est tout ce qu'elle déteste, mais elle doit avouer que quand elle voit l'expression sérieuse de Sam, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander s'il ferait vraiment ça pour elle, abandonner sa famille, et elle se rend compte que oui, elle le _veut. _Elle se retient à temps de le dire, toutefois.

« Je ne sais pas, Sam, je ne peux pas… te l'_imposer._ Mais j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes de disparaître comme ça le week-end. Je… je ne peux plus, ok ? »

Il hoche la tête. Il a l'air sombre et décidé, et elle n'est pas sûre de ce que cela signifie.

« Ok. »

_Mais ok quoi ?_

« Je vais arrêter de partir avec Dean, précise-t-il, soit qu'elle ait parlé à voix haute, soit qu'il ait miraculeusement lu dans ses pensées.

- Merci, soupire-t-elle, soulagée. Merci, Sam. »

Elle lui sourit, mais il ne sourit pas en retour, et sans doute que cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

---

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle n'entend plus parler de Dean. Elle ne sait pas si Sam et lui continuent de s'appeler – après tout, Sam n'a jamais promis de couper tout contact avec son frère – mais en tout cas, elle ne surprend plus Sam au téléphone avec des airs de conspirateur, et elle n'en est pas fière, mais c'est un vrai soulagement.

Le printemps pointe le bout de son nez, avec ses feuilles fragiles d'un vert tendre, ses fleurs éphémères qui éclosent un peu partout, et elle se laisse bercer par l'illusion que tout est redevenu comme avant. Pourtant quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui dit que ce n'est pas le cas.

Sam fait des cauchemars. Elle s'en aperçoit une nuit parce qu'il la réveille en se redressant brusquement dans le lit. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle fait semblant de continuer à dormir quand il se lève et sort silencieusement du lit.

Il est plus distant, aussi, et elle n'ose pas lui demander s'il lui en veut. De toute façon, il est probable qu'il ne l'admettrait pas si c'est le cas, tout comme elle ne lui a pas avoué que cela ne lui plaisait pas qu'il voie son frère. Elle se demande ce que cela révèle sur leur relation. Ils sortent ensemble depuis presque deux ans, partagent le même appartement depuis dix mois, et pourtant ils ne parviennent toujours pas à être parfaitement honnêtes l'un avec l'autre, comme s'il y avait ce mur entre eux, impossible à surmonter.

Un vendredi soir, elle est assise sur la banquette d'un bar avec leur groupe d'amis, et elle rit à une blague de Brian, mais le cœur n'y est pas vraiment, parce que Sam n'est pas là. Il est fatigué, s'est-il excusé, et c'est vrai qu'il a eu beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps. Mais d'habitude, il ne refuse jamais de voir ces amis, même si c'est pour rentrer tôt se coucher.

La porte du bar s'ouvre, et elle se retourne, dans l'espoir fugace que Sam a changé d'avis et est venu les rejoindre. Elle est déçue de constater qu'il ne s'agit que de Charlie, qui tire une chaise libre jusqu'à leur table, avant de se laisser tomber dessus.

« Eh, vous savez ce que j'ai vu en venant ici ? s'exclame-t-il.

- Non, mais je sens que tu vas nous le dire », grommelle Karen, et Jess grimace. Les choses sont un peu tendues entre Karen et Charlie depuis leur rupture, et Jess espère que cela n'affectera pas trop la dynamique de leur groupe.

Charlie ignore son ex petite amie, et poursuit, les yeux brillants :

« Je marchais sur le trottoir, et dans le sens inverse j'ai vu arriver une magnifique Impala noire.

- Quelle année ? demande Matt, le seul membre du groupe à s'intéresser aussi aux voitures.

- Années soixante, je dirais, 67 ou 68. »

Les deux garçons se lancent dans une discussion animée sur les mérites de cette voiture, sous le regard indulgent et les commentaires ironiques des autres, mais Jess n'écoute pas vraiment. Une Impala. S'il y a une chose que Jess sait sur le frère de Sam, c'est qu'il conduit une Chevy Impala noire de 1967, à laquelle il tient comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

Elle revient à la conversation de ses amis quand elle entend Charlie prononcer son nom :

« Eh, Jess, il est où Sam ?

- Il est fatigué.

- Il est malade ?

- Non, il m'a dit qu'il était… fatigué, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus. »

Elle se rend compte qu'elle a été plus sèche qu'elle n'en avait l'intention quand Charlie la regarde avec surprise.

« Ok, c'est bon, calme-toi. Je me posais juste la question. »

Becky, toujours diplomate, relance la conversation sur un nouveau sujet, et bientôt Jess ne pense presque plus à Sam et à l'Impala noire.

Jusqu'à ce que la semaine suivante, Sam lui annonce qu'il ne viendra pas comme prévu passer le week-end avec elle chez ses parents.

« Je suis désolé, je me suis mal organisé, et là j'ai beaucoup trop de boulot. »

C'est là qu'elle a la certitude qu'il ment. Sam est la personne la plus organisée qu'elle connaisse, et ce week-end est prévu depuis plusieurs semaines, alors elle ne parvient pas à croire qu'il se soit laissé prendre au dépourvu de cette manière.

Elle ne lui fait pas part de ses soupçons, mais sourit et lui assure que cela ne fait rien.

« Mais Papa et Maman vont être déçus de ne pas te voir.

- Tu les embrasseras de ma part. »

Le soir, au lieu de prendre le bus prévu pour retourner chez elle, elle se poste au coin de la rue et attend. Elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi ridicule de toute sa vie. Elle ne parvient pas croire, après s'être si souvent moquée de ces filles dans à la télé qui filent leur petit ami pour savoir s'il les trompe, qu'elle est en train de faire exactement la même chose.

Puis une voiture noire se gare le long du trottoir qui borde leur immeuble, la portière côté conducteur s'ouvre sur Dean Winchester, et elle ne parvient pas à croire que Sam lui a menti.

Elle ne sait pas trop quoi faire, après cela. Elle ne se voit pas entrer en trombe dans l'appartement pour une confrontation dramatique avec les frères Winchester. Elle n'a pas envie de voir ses parents et de subir leurs questions bien intentionnées, n'a pas envie d'essayer de leur expliquer ce qui n'a pas encore vraiment de sens pour elle.

Elle erre un peu et finit par atterrir en bas de l'immeuble où se trouve l'appartement que se partagent Becky et Karen. Les filles l'accueillent avec des sourires et des regards inquiets, mais ne lui posent pas trop de questions, à son grand soulagement. Elle appelle ses parents pour leur dire qu'elle est malade et ne peut pas venir, et passe le week-end sur le canapé de Becky et Karen à manger des chips au vinaigre et à regarder des vieux films d'Hitchcock.

Avant qu'elle reparte, le dimanche soir, Becky la prend à parti.

« On n'a rien dit, parce que tu n'avais pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler, mais Karen et moi, on s'inquiète… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sam ? »

Jess se mord la lèvre et passe une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« Je… peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je vais parler avec lui. Merci de m'avoir laissée rester ici.

- C'est normal, voyons. Alors ça va ?

- Oui. Et… Becky ? N'en parle pas aux garçons, ok ? »

Becky hésite un peu avant de répondre.

« Oui, ok. »

Ses amis mâles ont tendance à être protecteurs envers elle, ce qu'elle trouve à la fois touchant et vaguement insultant, et elle ne veut pas qu'ils décident d'avoir une « conversation » avec Sam – qui serait probablement plus risquée pour eux que pour lui.

Quand elle rentre à l'appartement, elle n'est pas surprise de constater que Dean n'est plus là. Sam l'accueille avec le sourire, lui demande comment vont ses parents. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser, et elle recule d'un pas, fatiguée d'essayer de jouer le jeu.

« Jess, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Te fatigues pas, Sam, je sais pourquoi tu ne voulais pas venir avec moi. »

Le regard de Sam est indéchiffrable.

« Pourquoi ?

- Dean est venu, n'est-ce pas ? N'essaye pas de nier, je l'ai vu. Où êtes-vous allés ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Jess, écoute… »

Elle se recule à nouveau, et elle ne comprend même pas pourquoi. Aurait-elle peur de lui ? De_ Sam _? Cette seule pensée est ridicule, mais elle ne sait plus que penser, ne sait plus si peut vraiment prétendre connaître ce garçon avec qui elle vit.

« Je… Je ne comprends pas, Sam, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire, je veux dire… Qu'est-ce que tu me cache, hein ? Pourquoi ces mystères ? Est-ce que ce type est même vraiment ton frère ?

- Quoi ? Oui, bien sûr que oui ! Comment est-ce que tu peux….

- Je ne sais plus où est la vérité, moi ! J'ai toujours pensé que tu ne me disais pas tout, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que tu me mentais délibérément ! Je…

- Laisse-moi parler ! »

Elle se tait immédiatement, d'abord parce qu'il ne lui a jamais parlé comme ça, de cette voix grave et tonnante qui impose le respect, et puis parce qu'il marque un point. Il ne peut pas s'expliquer si elle ne le laisse pas en placer une.

Elle lui tourne le dos pour aller s'asseoir dans le canapé.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. »

Il fourre ses mains dans ses poches, et prend une profonde inspiration.

« D'abord, je suis désolé de t'avoir menti. Je suis vraiment désolé, Jess. Tu avais l'air… de ne pas vouloir que je vois Dean, et je ne voulais pas qu'on se dispute à ce sujet. »

Jess secoue la tête, à court de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle pense. Le fait que Sam ait spontanément préféré lui mentir que d'essayer d'en discuter avec elle lui laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Elle ne sait pas ce que cela révèle, sur lui, sur elle.

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, je sais bien, reprend Sam. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur que tu…

- Te demande de choisir entre moi et lui ?

- Oui. Peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment. Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes, c'est que le monde dans lequel j'ai grandi, il ne ressemble à rien de ce que tu connais. » Elle ouvre la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il poursuit rapidement : « Et je sais que je ne t'ai presque rien dit de mon enfance, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

- Et je vais savoir, maintenant ? Tu vas enfin me parler ? »

Il a soudainement l'air fatigué, et très triste, mais il continue tout de même :

« Ma mère… est morte quand j'avais six mois, dans l'incendie de notre maison. Mon père nous a élevé sur les routes, mon frère et moi. Après la mort de Maman, il était un peu… paranoïaque, alors on ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit, et parfois il devait partir travailler, alors il nous laissait tous les deux. Dean m'a quasiment élevé, tu vois. Quand j'ai décidé de partir pour Stanford, mon père et moi, on s'est engueulé très violemment, et il m'a dit », Sam déglutit, « il m'a dit, que si je voulais partir, c'était pour de bon, que je ne devais pas revenir. Et je suis parti en claquant la porte. À partir de là, c'était… comme un choix. Ma famille, ou mon avenir.

- Tu dis que ton père vous laissait pour aller travailler. Mais quel genre de travail il fait ?

- Ah, euh. » Sam se gratte l'arrière du crâne, l'air embarrassé. « C'est difficile à expliquer. Il loue ses services… aux gens qui en ont besoin. » Il fronce les sourcils, concentré. Jess commence à se demander si le père de Sam n'est pas un gigolo, ou quelque chose de ce genre, quand Sam reprend : « Il aide les gens quand la police ne peut ou ne veut rien faire. Disons qu'il est à mi-chemin entre un chasseur de prime et un détective privé. Dean fait la même chose, et l'on attendait de moi que je suive le même chemin. Mais c'était une vie trop dangereuse, trop incertaine, et moi je voulais avoir le choix.

- Mais c'est ce que tu faisais, quand tu voyais Dean ? Tu l'aidais dans son travail ?

- Oui, enfin, un peu. On cherchait notre père, aussi.

- Mais ce n'est pas dangereux ?

- Je sais ce que je fais. Ce n'est pas le métier que j'ai choisi, mais mon père est un ancien Marine, et il nous a entraîné à nous défendre. Et Dean protège mes arrières. »

L'esprit de Jess bouillonne de pensées diverses et variées, de questions qui défilent trop vite pour qu'elle les pose. Elle essaie d'y voir clair, mais elle se demande surtout où Sam veut en venir en lui racontant tout ça. Essaie-t-il de l'apitoyer pour qu'elle lui pardonne ses mensonges ?

« Je comprends que tu n'as pas eu une enfance facile, Sam, mais pourquoi tous ces mystères ? Pourquoi ces escapades secrètes avec ton frère ?

- Je voulais… Je ne t'ai jamais rien dit parce que je voulais garder la vie que j'ai eu avant séparée de celle que j'ai maintenant. Avec l'université, avec toi. Tu comprends, c'était comme un nouveau départ, pour moi. Mais Dean… Mon frère idolâtre notre père, et il est un pur produit de cette vie, de ce métier. Il s'est retrouvé relégué avec tout le reste. Et pourtant… C'est pas qu'on était pas…proches, ou quoi que ce soit. C'est pas que je ne voulais plus le voir. Hmm, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer. »

Il pince les lèvres, visiblement frustré.

« En fait, notre père était souvent absent, tu vois, et on bougeait trop souvent pour se faire de vrais amis, ou pour les garder. Alors pendant dix-huit ans, il a été la seule personne sur qui j'étais sûr de pouvoir compter. Il est plus que mon frère, il est… mon père, ma mère, mon meilleur ami. Quand je l'ai revu, quand on a passé ce week-end ensemble… Je ne pouvais plus le laisser repartir pour de bon. C'était comme se rappeler… »

Il se tait brusquement et détourne la tête, comme s'il craignait d'en avoir trop dit. Jess baisse le regard sur ses mains, et gratte les dernières traces de vernis rose pâle sur l'ongle de son pouce gauche. C'est bizarre, mais elle se rend compte maintenant que quelque part, elle a toujours considéré Sam comme étant sans passé, sans attaches. Une sorte de page blanche, sur laquelle ils pourraient écrire une histoire à deux libre des poids habituels – belle famille étouffante, vieux copains encombrants, anciennes amours qui réapparaissent au moment le plus inopportun. Sam n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas, bien sûr, et elle sait qu'elle est stupide d'avoir entretenu cette illusion même de manière seulement inconsciente. Le ressentiment et l'amertume la brûlent, dirigés vers Dean, cette figure insolente et arrogante qu'elle n'a faite qu'entrapercevoir.

Elle entend Sam parler, mais elle ne relève pas la tête. Elle écoute, tout de même.

« Je ne savais pas comment t'expliquer tout ça… Dean est si différent de tout ce que tu as pu connaître. Et quand on s'est disputé à cause de lui, j'ai eu la trouille. Je ne veux pas qu'on s'engueule. Je me suis dit que si tu ignorais qu'on se voyait, tu n'aurais pas à t'inquiéter. Mais je sais que j'ai eu tort. Jess, je…

- C'est bon, Sam, arrête de t'excuser. Je comprends. Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes, mais… » Elle se lève, lisse d'un geste machinal les plis de sa jupe en lin. « Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, maintenant.

- Ok, moi je vais… »

Il fait un mouvement vague de la main. Elle s'avance vers lui, et se penche pour lui laisser un baiser sur la joue. Au même moment, Sam bouge la tête, s'attendant apparemment à ce qu'elle l'embrasse sur la bouche, et leurs mentons se cognent. Les lèvres de Jess ne font qu'effleurer la joue de Sam, puis elle se détourne, et quitte la pièce sans lui adresser un autre regard.

---

Les jours suivants se passent relativement bien, dans le sens où ils ne se disputent pas, mais une certaine gêne s'est installée entre eux. Ils sont bizarrement polis l'un avec l'autre, et leurs amis finissent par remarquer que quelque chose ne va pas.

Jess et Sam éludent les « Tout va bien, vous deux ? » avec le sourire. Jess sait bien que les autres ne sont pas tout à fait dupes et en parlent entre eux, mais d'ici à ce qu'ils décident d'intervenir, elle espère qu'elle aura décidé de la conduite à adopter pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Elle aimerait en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle ne sait pas à qui. À ses amis ? Les garçons seraient embarrassés et ne sauraient trop comment réagir, à part avec des plaisanteries maladroites, et elle aime beaucoup Becky et Karen, mais il y a toujours cette sorte de fossé entre elle et les autres filles. Ses confidentes habituelles sont Beth et sa mère, mais elle n'a jamais aimé parler au téléphone, surtout pour discuter de problèmes sérieux.

C'est pourtant ce qui finit par arriver. Sa mère l'appelle en milieu de semaine, pour savoir comment elle se remet de la maladie qu'elle avait presque oublié s'être inventée, et elle a l'intention de garder stoïquement ses problèmes pour elle, mais elle finit par tout déballer avant même de s'en rendre compte.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, Maman ? » demande-t-elle, et elle a honte de constater qu'elle a presque les larmes aux yeux.

Elle entend sa mère soupirer.

« Tu te souviens de ton oncle Ben, le père de Beth ? »

Jess fronce les sourcils, un peu déconcertée par le changement de sujet.

« Un peu, enfin, pas très bien. On ne le voyait pas beaucoup.

- Non. Lui et moi, on ne pouvait pas se voir. C'est pour ça.

- Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir vu vous disputer.

- C'est parce qu'on ne s'adressait pas la parole. Pas devant Beth et toi, en tout cas. On s'ignorait, mais moins on se voyait, mieux on se portait. Sinon, j'aurais vu ta tante Kate bien plus souvent, crois-moi. Et puis il est mort, et c'est horrible à dire, mais ça m'a permis de revoir ma sœur, et à toi de connaître ta cousine.

- J'imagine que tu ne me racontes pas ça maintenant sans raison. Où veux-tu en venir, Maman ? »

Il y a un silence à l'autre bout du fil. Jess connaît suffisamment sa mère pour savoir qu'elle est en train de peser soigneusement ses mots.

« Kate et moi, on a beaucoup parlé de Ben ces dernières années. Elle l'aimait, et elle m'aimait aussi, et on lui a fait beaucoup de mal en ne s'entendant pas. J'ai réalisé que, peut-être… Tout n'était pas de sa faute à lui. Je n'ai pas été très facile d'accès. On ne serait probablement jamais devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, mais on aurait pu cohabiter. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une personne vient rarement seule. Quand tu te mets en couple avec quelqu'un, il a une famille. Notre propre famille se lie avec d'autres gens. Il faut accepter ça, si on ne veut pas perdre ceux qu'on aime. Tu dois donner une chance au frère de Sam. Qui sait, il n'est peut-être pas aussi désagréable que tu le crains. Sam doit bien voir quelque chose en lui.

- Sam est son petit frère, et ils ont eu une enfance vachement instable, apparemment. Il n'est pas vraiment objectif.

- Fais quand même l'effort, tu pourrais être surprise. Enfin, moi, ce que j'en dis, hein… Mais j'ai peur qu'autrement tu le regrettes. »

Elle réfléchit longuement aux arguments de sa mère. Elle est étendue dans le noir aux côtés de Sam, qui ne dort pas non plus bien qu'il essaie de le cacher, et elle se dit que si son oncle Ben n'était pas mort, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir la relation qu'elle a maintenant avec Beth. Il y a quelque chose d'horriblement triste dans cette pensée.

Le lendemain matin, à la table du petit-déjeuner, alors que Sam contemple lugubrement ce qui reste de café au fond de sa tasse, elle lui prend la main pour l'obliger à la regarder, et annonce :

« Je veux rencontrer ton frère. »

---

« Sam arrête de stresser, tout va bien se passer. »

Sam pose ses deux mains à plat sur la table, dans un effort visible pour les garder immobile. Ils sont assis l'un en face de l'autre dans ce petit restaurant pas loin de chez eux, et ils attendent Dean. Sam est terriblement nerveux. Il s'agite sur sa chaise, se mordille la lèvre inférieure, se tord le cou pour voir les voitures qui arrivent dans la rue, et il est en train de rendre Jess dingue. Comme si elle-même n'avait pas déjà des papillons dans l'estomac depuis qu'elle s'est levée ce matin.

C'est le déjeuner qu'ils préparent depuis des semaines. C'est le temps qu'il a fallu pour décider s'ils allaient manger à l'extérieur ou chez eux, déjeuner ou dîner, et pour que Dean trouve un créneau de libre dans son emploi du temps mystérieux mais apparemment surbooké. Ils se sont décidés sur un restaurant pas cher, terrain plus neutre que l'appartement, et sur un déjeuner en milieu de semaine. Sam et Jess ont tous les deux un cours dans un peu moins de deux heures, alors ça leur donne une bonne excuse pour ne pas s'éterniser. Jess se prépare même déjà à prétexter un crochet par la bibliothèque si les choses sont trop tendues.

Elle décroise ses jambes, pour les recroiser à nouveau dans l'autre sens. Bon sang. Elle n'avait pas cours ce matin, et au lieu de bosser sur ce devoir qu'elle doit rendre dans deux jours, elle a passé la matinée à débattre de ce qu'elle allait porter à ce déjeuner. Rien de trop sexy, car elle ne veut pas tendre la perche à un commentaire salace de la part du frère de Sam, mais quelque chose de suffisamment seyant pour qu'elle ne donne pas l'impression de n'avoir fait aucun effort. La matinée n'a pas été de trop pour passer en revue le contenu de son placard.

Sam est tourné vers la fenêtre pour guetter l'arrivée de son frère, et elle effleure sa main avec le bout des doigts pour attirer son attention.

« Sam, comment tu me trouves ? »

Il la regarde attentivement, la tête légèrement penchée. La lumière du soleil met du vert dans ses yeux. Il sourit.

« Tu es magnifique », répond-t-il.

Il a toujours l'air sincère, quand il dit cela. Il ne lui répond jamais machinalement, pour la rassurer ou pour la faire taire. Il l'examine, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à la question, et elle sait qu'elle est jolie, mais elle ne se sent jamais aussi belle que quand il la regarde comme ça.

« Je t'aime », laisse-t-elle échapper impulsivement.

Il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Peut-être qu'elle ne le connaît pas aussi bien qu'elle le croyait, peut-être qu'elle ne le comprend pas toujours, mais elle ne veut pas le perdre.

« Je t'aime aussi »

Il se penche vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais la porte du restaurant s'ouvre et il s'immobilise, le regard fixé sur un point au-dessus de l'épaule de Jess. Elle se retourne, sachant à quoi s'attendre.

Elle voit Dean debout près de l'entrée, dont le regard fait le tour de la salle, scrutateur. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il les a déjà repérés, mais qu'il prend connaissance des lieux, comme le fait Sam quand il arrive dans un endroit qu'il ne connaît pas. Cela dure quelques secondes tout au plus, puis il se dirige vers eux d'une démarche chaloupée. Il arrive à leur hauteur, et les salue d'un bref hochement de tête.

« Bonjour, Jessica. Sammy. »

De près, il a l'air fatigué, et le sourire qu'il leur adresse semble un peu forcé. Elle ne peut pas lui en vouloir – le sourire qu'elle lui retourne ne doit pas paraître beaucoup plus naturel. Le regard de Sam passe nerveusement de l'un à l'autre.

« Dean. Assied-toi, voyons, presse Sam. Tu as l'air crevé. Combien de temps as-tu conduit pour venir jusqu'ici ? »

Dean se laisse tomber sur la chaise qui lui était réservée, puis enlève sa veste en cuir et l'accroche au dossier avant de répondre.

« Oh, pas trop. Six, sept heures ? »

Sam hoche la tête, comme si six ou sept heures de voyage était l'équivalent d'un aller-retour chez l'épicier du coin, et peut-être que ça l'est, quand on passe sa vie sur les routes. Jess, pour sa part, n'est pas sûre d'avoir même déjà conduit aussi longtemps.

Dean s'accoude à la table, et se met à jouer avec le lacet de cuir qu'il porte noué au poignet droit, tout aussi nerveux qu'ils le sont. Jess remarque que la manche de sa chemise est tâchée de sang, et elle se demande si elle doit attirer l'attention de Dean dessus, ou se taire. Le dilemme est vite réglé, parce que Sam s'en est aperçu aussi.

« Dean, ta manche. »

Dean baisse les yeux sur lui-même.

« Oh, merde. »

Sans avertissement, Sam remonte la manche de son frère, et révèle un bandage tâché de rouge.

« C'est récent. » Ce n'est pas une question. « Je croyais que tu ne travaillais pas hier soir.

- Je ne bosse pas dans un bureau, Sam. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que parfois le job ne préviens pas.

- Ouais. Tout va bien, à part ça ?

- Eh bien, maintenant que tu me le dis, y a mon gros orteil qui me gratte…

- Abruti. »

Sam baisse la manche de la chemise de son frère, doucement, de manière à ne pas trop frotter contre le bandage, et appelle le serveur pour qu'ils puissent enfin commander.

Les plats arrivent vite – heureusement, car personne ne parle, et le silence tendu commence à porter sur les nerfs de Jess. L'attitude des deux frères est étrangement forcée, comme s'ils voulaient se dire certaines choses, se comporter d'une certaine manière, mais se retenaient à cause d'elle.

Les assiettes leur donne un prétexte pour ne pas se regarder pendant plusieurs minutes. Dean engloutit son steak comme s'il s'agissait du dernier morceau de viande de la Californie. Il lève la tête vers elle, et elle se rend compte qu'elle est en train de le fixer.

Elle se sent rougir. Il déglutit, et lui adresse un sourire moitié penaud, moitié charmeur.

« Désolé. J'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi. » Il s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette en papier. « Alors, Jess, Sam me dit que tu te prépares à entrer en école de médecine ?

- Euh, oui. Mes résultats ne crèvent pas le plafond comme ceux de Sam… » Elle ne manque pas le sourire emprunt de fierté de Dean. « … mais je m'accroche. Ça ne fait pas très longtemps que je me suis arrêtée sur la médecine, mais je crois que c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire.

- C'est bien. C'est un beau métier. »

Sam arrête de pousser sa nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, et laisse échapper un reniflement de dérision.

« Tu détestes les médecins.

- Je… ? Non ! Je ne _déteste _pas les médecins, c'est juste que, j'aime pas…

- Tu n'aimes pas qu'ils s'occupent de toi.

- Ce qui n'est pas la même chose que de les détester. Tu veux bien ne pas casser ma baraque quand j'essaie de faire la conversation à ta petite amie ? »

Elle les regarde se chamailler, et elle a de nouveau l'impression qu'ils se censurent, qu'ils ne sont pas naturels. Et pourtant, dans le même temps, elle se sent à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux. Elle comprend, à ce moment précis, que son espoir que tout redevienne comme avant est irréalisable. Dès l'instant où Dean a mis le pied dans leur salon, où Sam a accepté de le suivre, le changement a été irrévocable. Sam n'est plus seulement à elle, et peut-être qu'il ne l'a jamais vraiment été, mais qu'elle n'a pas su s'en apercevoir, derrière le jeu de miroirs et de fumées qu'est Sam.

« Jess, ça va ? »

Elle cligne des yeux, et réalise que Sam la regarde d'un air inquiet. Elle se force à sourire.

« Oui, oui, ça va. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

Sam tend le bras en travers de la table pour lui prendre la main. Elle se concentre sur la chaleur de cette grande main qui recouvre complètement la sienne, et laisse filer toute autre pensée.

---

Des semaines, puis des mois passent. L'été approche, peignant le campus de couleurs vives, et Jess apprend à connaître le frère de son petit ami. Il passe toujours à l'improviste, comme le lendemain de l'anniversaire de Sam, où il frappe à leur porte en fin de soirée, titubant de fatigue. Elle abandonne très vite l'idée de lui inculquer quelques bonnes manières communes – on ne limite pas Dean Winchester. Sam continue d'affirmer que son frère l'a pratiquement élevé, mais elle ne voit pas comment cela est possible.

Dean aime le_ metal, _les vieilles voitures, et les obscurs films de série B, qu'il connaît parfois par cœur, jusqu'au nom des figurants. Il la surprend par son savoir sur certaines plantes, mais n'a qu'une connaissance vague des contes de fée, et n'a apparemment jamais vu _Mary Poppins. _Quand elle le voit avec Sam citer de mémoire les dialogues de séries aussi variées que _Matlock, Happy Days, _ou_ X Files,_ elle comprend que les deux frères ont avant tout été élevés par la télé, et elle se dit que ça explique bien des choses en ce qui concerne Sam et certaines de ses réactions.

Sam est heureux quand son frère est là. Jess ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point il se surveille en permanence avant de le voir en compagnie de Dean. Son sourire plus libre, moins gardé, son regard plus vif. Jess sent le poids de la jalousie lui peser sur l'estomac, et elle a l'impression d'être une personne horrible, jusqu'à ce qu'elle surprenne un jour le regard de Dean alors qu'il les regarde lui dire au revoir, enlacés sur le pas de la porte, et qu'elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas la seule à être jalouse, et qu'elle, au moins, a Sam auprès d'elle tous les jours.

Dean ne reste jamais bien longtemps, et il semble éviter de rencontrer leurs amis, comme s'il avait peur de se faire happer dans cette vie si différente de la sienne. Sam ne repart plus sur les routes avec lui, mais ils continuent de se téléphoner, et leurs conversations sont toujours aussi secrètes. Elle sait qu'ils se disputent parfois, mais elle n'en connaît jamais la raison. Elle reste en lisière du monde mystérieux des Winchester, et elle voit Sam essayer de se scinder en deux, toujours à cheval sur la frontière, dans une position intenable.

Elle est préoccupée par les examens qui arrivent, mais Sam, qui est d'ordinaire toujours tellement concentré en période d'examen, a la tête ailleurs, probablement sur les routes avec son frère, comme il l'est souvent ces derniers temps. Quand elle voit son regard se perdre dans le vide, quand il ne cesse de consulter son téléphone portable machinalement, Jess se plonge dans ses cours et dans ses bouquins, et se focalise sur la tâche à accomplir. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle ne voit pas venir le moment où son monde implose.

---

Elle traverse le campus sans se presser. La chaleur confortable de l'air, l'ocre des murs, l'orange des tuiles, le vert des pelouses et des palmiers, et le bleu intense du ciel forment un cocon qui la protège des soucis quotidiens. La sonnerie de son portable la sort de sa rêverie.

C'est Sam, et il semble nerveux, agité. Il lui dit que Dean a besoin de son aide, et qu'il va le rejoindre. _« Je ne serai sans doute pas là quand tu rentreras », _prévient-il.

C'est la tension dans sa voix, inexpliquée, qui oblige Jess à se dépêcher de rentrer, une boule de peur et d'anticipation logée dans le ventre. Elle tourne au coin de leur rue juste à temps pour voir la grande silhouette de Sam qui sort de l'immeuble, et commence à remonter la rue à grands pas, dans le sens opposé de celui d'où vient Jess.

Son premier réflexe est de héler Sam, de courir à sa rencontre, pour lui demander ce qui ne va pas. Elle ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle ravale son cri, et se met à le suivre.

Il marche vite, mais elle a de longues jambes, et parvient tant bien que mal à tenir le rythme. Tout ce qu'elle connaît de l'art de la filature, elle le tient des films, et des romans policiers qu'affectionne sa mère, alors elle est sûre que Sam va la remarquer d'entrée de jeu, lui qui est toujours tellement attentif à ce qui l'entoure. Il doit être vraiment préoccupé, parce qu'il ne se retourne à aucun moment.

Il arrive au parking le plus proche de chez eux, et regarde autour de lui. À part eux deux, l'endroit est désert. Elle se cache derrière l'une des voitures, en position accroupie, et son cœur bat très fort, sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment de quoi elle peut bien avoir peur. C'est _Sam, _voyons, pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas vers lui pour lui demander des explications ?

Elle se presse contre le capot surchauffé de la voiture derrière laquelle elle est dissimulée, un genou au sol pour garder son équilibre, et relève doucement la tête pour voir ce que Sam est en train de faire.

Sam est dans une voiture. Une voiture qui n'est très certainement pas _sa _voiture, et elle n'a aucune idée ce qu'il a fait pour rentrer. Elle ne voit que le rond de son dos et le sommet de son crâne, car il est penché de manière à pouvoir atteindre l'espace au-dessous du tableau de bord. Elle a vu suffisamment de films pour comprendre ce qu'il fait : trafiquer les fils pour démarrer la voiture.

Elle ignorait qu'il savait faire ça, mais elle a fini par accepter l'idée qu'il y a des pans entiers de Sam qui lui restent cachés. Elle avance à quatre pattes, dissimulée par les voitures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve au niveau du coffre de la voiture dans laquelle de trouve Sam. Elle tente d'ouvrir le coffre, sans trop d'espoir. À sa grande surprise, il était déverrouillé, de sorte qu'elle peut soulever lentement le hayon, et grimper à l'intérieur. Elle le referme ensuite avec la même lenteur, ne le claque pas, de peur d'attirer l'attention de Sam qui est toujours à l'avant, mais le maintient elle-même fermé avec les doigts. Moins d'une minute après, la voiture démarre.

Le sol du coffre est recouvert d'une couverture qui sent le chien. Jess tâtonne dans le noir, jusqu'à trouver un carton qui, lorsqu'elle glisse la main à l'intérieur, se révèle contenir des livres. Il n'y a rien d'autre, alors elle peut étendre un peu ses jambes, mais pas suffisamment pour trouver une position vraiment confortable.

Au bout de quelques minutes de route, seule dans le noir et dans la chaleur étouffante d'un coffre de voiture resté des heures sous le soleil, elle commence à réaliser pleinement l'absurdité de la situation.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ?_

Elle est tentée de frapper sur la paroi qui la sépare du reste de la voiture, pour alerter Sam de sa présence, mais elle se retient, à moitié par crainte de sa réaction s'il découvre qu'elle l'a suivi, à moitié parce qu'elle brûle tout simplement de savoir où il va.

Elle ne sait pas combien de temps se passe, mais elle commence à s'inquiéter de s'être embarquée dans un voyage plus long que prévu. Elle a des fourmis dans les jambes, la sueur dégouline dans son dos, et les doigts qui garde le hayon fermé commencent à lui faire mal. Elle se décide à essayer de changer de main, et entreprend de glisser les doigts de sa main gauche dans l'interstice entre le hayon et la voiture, quand le véhicule s'arrête brutalement. Elle manque de lâcher le hayon, et étouffe un juron.

Elle entend la portière à l'avant claquer, et les pas de Sam s'éloigner. Elle attend quelques minutes, paralysée par le fait qu'elle ne sait pas où elle est, ce que fait Sam, ce qui se passe à l'extérieur. Elle finit par sortir, les muscles endoloris et les jambes engourdies. Elle referme le coffre, cligne des yeux, éblouie par le soleil, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Elle ne reconnaît pas la rue dans laquelle elle se trouve, et se demande dans lequel des immeubles Sam est entré, quand elle entend un coup de feu en provenance de celui qui se trouve juste en face. Sans réfléchir, elle traverse la rue en courant, vers la porte du bâtiment… et manque se la prendre en pleine figure. La porte s'est ouverte à la volée, et Dean en est sorti en reculant, pointant le canon du fusil qu'il tient dans les mains en direction d'une menace inconnue.

Jess glapit de surprise, et se recule. Dean se retourne, et elle voit que la moitié droite de son visage est couverte de sang.

« Oh, mon Dieu ! _Dean !_

_- Jess ?!_ s'exclame-t-il. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Avant qu'elle ait pu se justifier, il la prend par le bras et la traîne dans la rue.

« Faut pas que tu restes là, c'est… bordel de merde, mais qu'est-ce que… ? Comme si on avait besoin de…

- Dean, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à… ?

- Ne reste pas là ! aboie-t-il. Sauve-toi !

- Me sauver… ?

- Oh _merde !_ »

Il fait de nouveau face à l'immeuble, et c'est là que Jess voit… C'est une jeune femme, rousse et menue, mais son teint est pâle, presque gris, et surtout, la moitié droite de son crâne est défoncée, et ses cheveux sont collés sur son front par le sang, qui imbibe aussi son chemisier bleu pastel. Et Jess sait, elle _sait, _que personne ne peut survivre une telle blessure.

Jess cligne des yeux, et quand elle les rouvre – il n'a pas pu s'écouler plus de quelques dixièmes de secondes – l'apparition n'est plus à quelques mètres d'eux, mais juste en face de Dean, et un sourire mauvais étire ses lèvres.

Dean lève son fusil, mais avant qu'il ne puisse tirer, la jeune femme prend feu spontanément. En quelques secondes, il ne reste plus rien. Pourtant Jess continue de fixer l'espace vide où elle se trouvait, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. C'est comme si son esprit avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle voit, elle entend, elle sent – le cuir, le sang et la sueur en provenance de Dean à ses côtés, et une odeur particulière qu'elle identifie comme celle de la poudre, mais pas le brûlé, curieusement. Rien n'a de sens. Elle a passé une frontière invisible et a basculé dans la quatrième dimension.

« Jess ? »

C'est la voix de Sam. Elle relève la tête, et le voit venir vers elle, stupéfait et anxieux.

« Jess, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle n'arrive pas à parler, alors elle est reconnaissante à Dean de répondre à sa place.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans la rue. J'sais pas ce qu'elle fout là. Elle a vu le… avant que tu lui crames la tronche. Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.

- Je… on va la ramener. Comment ça va, toi ? »

Toujours prisonnière de son propre corps, Jess regarde Sam examiner son frère, scruter ses pupilles, la coupure dans son cuir chevelu qui saigne abondamment, poser des questions ciblées pour déterminer la gravité de la commotion, et une partie d'elle, qui est restée étrangement calme, remarque comme ses gestes sont sûrs et précis, presque routiniers.

Ils rentrent à l'appartement en prenant l'Impala de Dean. Sam conduit, Dean le critique toute la durée du trajet, et Jess les écoute, assise sur la banquette arrière.

Il est encore tôt, mais dès qu'elle est rentrée, elle s'enferme dans sa chambre, se déshabille et se glisse dans ses draps. C'est bizarre, mais elle ne peut pas s'arrêter de trembler.

Elle ne dort pas de la nuit. Elle reste étendue dans son lit, à fixer les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Sam s'est installé dans le salon avec son frère pour le surveiller, et elle entend leurs voix étouffées quand Sam réveille Dean, à chaque heure.

Vers six heures trente, elle se lève. À la cuisine, elle trouve Sam déjà assis devant sa tasse de café.

« Jess », dit-il quand il la voit arriver.

Il y a des cernes sous ses yeux, et ses gestes, quand il repose sa tasse sur la table et passe une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée, sont lents et épuisés. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

« Je suppose que tu as des questions, finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.

- Ce que j'ai vu. Hier. C'était…

- Un fantôme. L'esprit d'une jeune femme qui a été assassinée par son petit ami, puis emmurée…bref. Dean devait avoir quelque ressemblance avec le meurtrier, parce qu'elle s'est acharnée sur lui, et a essayé de lui… fracasser la tête contre le mur.

- Il va bien ? »

Sam détourne brièvement le regard en direction de la porte.

« Il dort. Ça va aller, c'est pas trop grave. Il a la tête dure, heureusement.

- Dean. Pourquoi il… Comment s'est-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

- Son métier. Il faisait son métier. C'est ça qu'il fait, il règle ce genre de…problèmes.

- Ce genre de problèmes ?

- Oui. Il chasse. On… on appelle ça chasser. »

Jess a de nouveau le droit à l'histoire de la famille Winchester, qui dans les grandes lignes correspond à ce qu'elle a entendu la première fois, sauf qu'elle a le droit maintenant à la version non censurée.

Mary Winchester qui a brûlé au plafond de la chambre de Sam. Les fantômes, loups garous, démons, et créatures cauchemardesques en tout genre qui apparemment peuplent les nuits à l'insu de tous, ou presque. La quête pour la vengeance, la chasse.

« Je sais que c'est beaucoup… c'est difficile à appréhender, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à… Je suis aussi désolé de t'avoir menti, Jess, mais tu comprends pourquoi je ne pouvais rien te dire ? Tu comprends ? Jess ? »

Les mots de Sam se bousculent dans sa bouche. Elle sent son anxiété, et elle aimerait le rassurer, mais elle n'arrive déjà pas à comprendre tout ce qu'il lui a dit, que le monde est devenu un endroit étrange, incompréhensible, peuplé d'ombres et de choses auxquelles elle n'a jamais crues. Et même, qu'il l'a toujours été, mais qu'elle n'était tout simplement pas au courant.

« Il faut que je réfléchisse, est tout ce qu'elle peut articuler.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr, je comprends…

- Sam. Il faut que je réfléchisse pendant quelque temps. Toute seule. »

Il la regarde comme si elle venait de le frapper, immobile pendant une bonne minute, puis il acquiesce lentement.

« D'accord. Comme tu veux. Dean, euh… Dean va bientôt se réveiller. »

Dean émerge une heure plus tard, et il ne pose pas de questions quand son frère lui dit qu'il prend la route avec lui. Avant de partir, Sam dit à Jess de l'appeler.

« Quand tu seras prête », ajoute-t-il.

---

Le départ brusque de Sam soulève bien des questions chez leurs amis, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, mais Jess ne donne pas de détails. Elle leur dit seulement qu'il est parti avec son frère, et elle se déteste parce qu'elle laisse Sam endosser le mauvais rôle.

Il ne vient pas à la remise des diplômes qui se tient à la mi-juin. Elle sait qu'il ne fait que respecter son souhait, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si peut-être ce n'est pas parce que tout compte fait il se trouve mieux avec son frère, où qu'ils soient tous les deux, et quoi qu'ils fassent.

Elle rentre avec ses parents. Sa mère lui demande où est Sam, une seule fois, et le sujet est clos. Elle visite Beth à Los Angeles, et c'est la même chose. Sam est devenu un sujet tabou, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Comme s'il n'avait été qu'un rêve, reparti vers le monde des ombres qui l'a fait naître.

Il est là, pourtant, dans ses souvenirs. Elle fait des rêves où il la prend dans ses bras, où il glisse ses mains sous ses vêtements, avec ses longs doigts habiles. Elle l'entend rire, de ce rire éclatant et libre qu'elle n'a entendu qu'une poignée de fois.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point sa vie allait changer, le jour où elle a rencontré Sam Winchester. Ce changement, comme le sont la plupart des changements, est absolument irrévocable.

---

Le ciel est bleu et immense, et il y a juste assez de vent pour que la chaleur de ce début d'août soit supportable. Jess s'étire sur la chaise longue qu'elle a installée dans le jardin de ses parents, et porte son téléphone portable à son oreille, le cœur battant. Elle écoute le _« tut tut »_ lancinant de la tonalité.

_« Allo ? _

- Sam. »

Elle entend la musique qui hurle en arrière-fond, _«_ _… fire of unknown origin, took my baby away… », _ et l'échange étouffé des deux frères:

_« Baisse la musique, Dean. Putain, baisse la musique ! – C'est qui ? – C'est Jess. »_

Jess sourit. Elle avait presque oublié ce que la voix de Sam a de différent quand il parle à son frère, comme elle paraît jeune, avec ce qu'il faut d'exaspération aigue.

La musique se tait, et la voix de Sam redevient grave :

_« Désolé. Jess ? _

_- _Sam ? » Elle prend le temps d'inspirer. « Rentre à la maison, s'il te plait. »

---

Note:_ Le petit bout de musique à la fin : _Fire Of Unknown Origin, _Blue Oyster Cult._

_**A suivre: "Deuxième partie: Sam"  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: _Je crois que je vous dois mes plus plates excuses pour cette longue, longue attente. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que je mettrais autant de temps. Mille pardons! J'en profite pour vous assurer une chose, c'est que quelque soit l'attente entre les chapitres, je n'abandonnerai jamais une fic en cours. Promis, juré. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de l'attente._

_Vous reconnaîtrez probablement dans ce chapitre divers moments de la saison 1, remis à la sauce de cet UA. Ah et puis il y a à un moment donné quelques spoilers sur la fin du film _A History of Violence.

Disclaimer: _Voir première partie._

**Deuxième partie : Sam**

_Palo Alto, Californie. Août 2006._

« Bon »

Sam soupire, et jette un regard en coin à son frère. Dean agrippe le volant comme si c'était la seule chose qui l'empêche de tomber.

« Dean… »

Sam s'interrompt. Il ne sait pas que dire à son frère. Il n'est pas trop sûr lui-même de ce qui va se passer. Ils traversaient le Texas quand Jess a appelé Sam, sans chasse, sans but, sans nouvelles de leur père. La musique de Dean un peu trop forte, la route interminable, eux.

Ils ont mis les voiles pour la Californie dès l'instant où Sam a raccroché, pour rejoindre Jess à Palo Alto. Elle veut que Sam rentre, a-t-elle dit. Elle veut qu'ils parlent, et Sam ose à peine espérer que peut-être… Il a passé ces heures de trajet partagé entre excitation et anxiété, et il se rend compte maintenant qu'il a oublié de prêter attention à son frère. Qu'il a oublié de se demander ce que cela allait signifier pour lui et Dean, pour le lien qui se reforme progressivement entre eux.

« Tu devrais monter, Sam, enjoint Dean, un peu trop détaché pour que cela sonne vrai.

- Tu viens ?

- Sam, je pense pas que ta copine ait envie de me voir. Et puis t'as plus douze ans, je vais pas te tenir la main.

- Tu m'attends ici ? »

Dean tourne la tête pour le regarder, et sourit avec une nuance d'amertume qui perce Sam en plein cœur.

« T'as peur de quoi, Sammy ? Si Jess t'a appelé, c'est qu'elle veut bien te reprendre.

- Je suis pas un chiot abandonné, essaie de plaisanter Sam, pour essayer d'arracher ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un sourire sincère à son frère.

- T'as la tête de l'emploi, pourtant, réplique Dean. Non, sérieusement, Sam. C'était sympa et tout, de, tu sais, la chasse tous les deux. Le reste. Mais faut pas se voiler la face, ça pouvait pas durer. C'est… T'as une vie qui t'attend. » Il essaie de sourire à nouveau, bravement. « Sans oublier une nana super canon. Franchement, je peux pas t'en vouloir, frangin. Je fais pas le poids, clairement. »

Sam a écouté Dean débiter son discours, les lèvres pincées. Il sait qu'il doit avoir cet air buté qui a tour à tour amusé et énervé son père et son frère au fil des années.

« T'as fini ? demande-t-il, un peu trop sèchement, sans doute. Je sais pas ce que tu crois, mais c'est pas… C'est pas genre, je couche avec ma secrétaire pour mettre un peu de piment dans ma vie, avant de retourner dans le lit conjugal une fois que la nouveauté est passée. Tu… je veux pas que ça recommence comme avant, Dean. Je ne veux pas qu'on arrête à nouveau de se parler. »

Dean hausse un sourcil.

« Eh ben. Toi, t'as le sens de la formule. C'est le moment où je passe sous le bureau, nan ?

- Je t'emmerde. Écoute, je vais parler avec Jess. Tu m'attends, tu vas faire un tour, boire un verre, jouer au billard, je m'en fous… Et je t'appelle, d'accord ? »

Dean évite le regard de son frère. Sam l'attrape brutalement par l'épaule pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui.

« Dean, d'accord ? »

Dean se passe une main sur la bouche.

« Ok, princesse, je t'attends. Va voir ta chérie. »

Sam lâche Dean, ouvre la portière côté passager, avant de faire une pause, soudainement nerveux à l'idée de revoir Jess.

« Bonne chance », fait Dean dans son dos.

---

_Lac Manitoc, Wisconsin. Novembre 2005._

Sam est debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, appuyé contre le rebord, et il observe son frère. Dean est agenouillé aux pieds de Lucas Barr, et essaie de convaincre le petit garçon de sortir de son mutisme.

« Tu sais, quand j'avais ton âge, j'ai vu la plus terrible des choses arriver à ma mère. J'ai eu peur après ça. J'avais pas envie de parler. Comme toi. »

L'enfant continue de colorier en silence.

Sam ne sait pas comment il a atterri ici, comment son frère a réussi à le convaincre de venir avec lui, à nouveau. Il ne veut plus chasser, il l'a dit à Dean, quand son frère a débarqué chez lui en pleine nuit pour lui annoncer que leur père avait disparu. Sam a accepté de venir avec lui, rien que le temps d'un week-end, pour suivre la piste de John Winchester. Un unique week-end, bon sang. Et pourtant il se retrouve de nouveau là, à des milliers de kilomètres de la Californie, à tenter de comprendre pourquoi le lac du coin fait disparaître les gens sans laisser de traces. Il essaie de revoir le déroulement logique des évènements.

Après avoir été à Black Water Ridge, aux coordonnées laissées par leur père, Dean téléphone à Sam.

« Papa n'était pas là, annonce-t-il.

- Pas là ? Il n'y avait rien là-bas ?

- Rien, je ne dirais pas ça. Il y avait un putain de Wendigo, voilà ce qu'il y avait, mon vieux. »

_Un Wendigo ? _Sam fronce les sourcils, et ferme doucement la porte qui sépare la pièce dans laquelle il est de celle dans laquelle est Jess.

« C'est pas possible, objecte-t-il à voix basse, il n'y en a jamais aussi loin à l'ouest. »

Il s'écoute parler, et ce qu'il entend l'horrifie. Un chasseur, il parle comme un putain de chasseur, et il n'arrive pas à s'empêcher.

Dean a un reniflement amusé, et Sam sert les dents, pensant un moment que son frère va faire une remarque sur le fait que _« c'est comme faire du vélo, n'est-ce pas, Sammy »,_ mais son aîné se contente de répliquer :

« Eh ben, je sais pas, celui-là n'avait pas eu le mémo, en tout cas.

- Tu es sûr que c'était un Wendigo ?

- Sam, j'ai cramé cet enfoiré. Oui, j'en suis sûr. »

Son frère, le pyromane à peine refoulé. Mais Sam n'est pas tant amusé qu'inquiet. Les Wendigos, il s'en souvient parmi un amas de connaissances désormais inutiles, sont des créatures foutrement rapides. Si Dean s'est suffisamment rapproché du monstre pour y mettre le feu, alors peut-être que…

« Tu es blessé ? »

Le soupir de Dean vibre dans le récepteur du téléphone. En arrière fond, Sam entend les voix de gens qui vont et viennent, les pleurs d'un enfant.

« T'es à l'hôpital ? demande-t-il à nouveau, bien qu'il sache déjà quelle est la réponse à cette question.

- Sam, Sammy. J'ai rien de grave, tout va bien. »

Ce qui, dans la bouche de son frère, peut vouloir dire tout et son contraire. Mais au moins, raisonne Sam en essayant d'ignorer le poids qui lui pèse sur l'estomac et la vague sensation de nausée, Dean est conscient, cohérent, et ça, c'est tout de même quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas ?_

Alors au bout du compte, c'est peut-être la culpabilité qui pousse Sam à proposer spontanément de venir chasser avec lui le week-end de la semaine qui suit. Sam entend la surprise dans la voix de son frère, l'espoir incertain, et il se sent encore plus coupable, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve au Lac Manitoc, à regarder son frère parler doucement à cet enfant traumatisé, et il se demande qui est cet homme qu'il pensait connaître.

Une fois qu'ils sont de nouveau dans la voiture, Sam continue d'observer Dean, et réfléchit à ce que son frère a dit à Lucas. Il n'a jamais su que Dean avait arrêté de parler après la mort de leur mère, mais cela n'a rien d'étonnant. Ce n'est pas comme si son père et son frère parlaient beaucoup de cette période de leur vie, et Sam, même très jeune, a toujours senti qu'il y avait une ombre, un tabou auquel il n'avait pas le droit de toucher.

Il imagine son grand frère à quatre, presque cinq ans, essaie de se représenter l'enfant blond qu'il a vu sur les quelques photos qu'ils ont conservées, comme s'il était là, assis à côté de lui. Petit et fragile. Muet et effrayé, comme Lucas Barr. C'est comme s'imaginer ses parents enfants, il n'y arrive pas. Dans ses souvenirs, il n'y a jamais rien eu de petit ou de vulnérable chez son frère. Il sait pourtant qu'il a existé, cet enfant qui continue de lui échapper comme un mirage. Il est une pièce du puzzle qui lui manque pour comprendre son grand frère.

« Andrea dit que Lucas n'a jamais autant dessiné », annonce Dean.

- Parfois, après des expériences traumatisantes, certaines personnes sont sensibles à toutes sortes d'influences psychologiques.

- Moi, en tout cas, je crois que Lucas pourra nous apprendre pas mal de choses. Et on peut supposer que d'autres personnes mourront noyées. Alors, si jamais tu pouvais avoir une bonne idée. »

Ils continuent à discuter de l'affaire, à échanger des idées, essayant de comprendre le sens des dessins du gamin, et leur lien avec les gens qui se sont noyés dans le lac Manitoc. C'est à la fois étrange et familier, parce que Sam pensait savoir ce qu'était la chasse, mais elle ne lui paraît plus autant une corvée, et il se demande à quel point c'est dû à l'absence de leur père, ou au fait qu'il a grandi, tout simplement.

Sam a une pensée fugitive pour Jess et se demande ce qu'elle peut faire, là-bas dans leur appartement de Palo Alto. La Californie lui paraît tellement loin, comme un pays étranger.

---

_Bloomington, Indiana. Novembre 2005._

Dean fait un grand sourire à la serveuse qui vient de lui remplir sa tasse de café. La jeune femme lui sourit en retour, avant de s'en aller, et Dean penche à nouveau la tête sur le journal qu'il tient entre les mains. Il a les sourcils froncés, l'air concentré. La chasse dans laquelle ils se sont embarqués hier soir n'a duré que le temps de déterrer un corps et de le brûler, et Dean cherche maintenant un nouveau job. Sam s'agite inconfortablement sur son siège.

« On est pas obligé de chercher une chasse. On pourrait… faire autre chose », suggère-t-il.

Jess n'a rien dit quand il lui a annoncé qu'il allait à nouveau passer le week-end avec son frère, mais Sam a bien senti qu'il y avait comme un malaise inexprimé dans la manière dont elle a hoché la tête et dit que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Il ne sait pas trop ce qu'elle pense – elle ne le lui dit pas, et il a peur de demander. Est-ce qu'elle se méfie de Dean ? Quand Jess voit sa famille, Sam est généralement invité, alors peut-être qu'elle en veut à Sam de l'exclure quand il part avec son frère. Sam n'a pas encore trouvé de quelle façon faire coexister son frère et sa petite amie, mais d'une manière étrange qu'il ne s'explique pas bien lui-même, il se sentirait mieux, aurait moins l'impression de trahir Jess si lui et Dean ne chassaient pas et faisaient quelque chose de plus… _normal_.

Dean le regarde.

« Autre chose ? Tu proposes quoi ?

- Ben… Je sais pas trop », admet finalement Sam. Ils n'ont jamais eu vraiment l'occasion de sortir l'un avec l'autre, pas en tant qu'adultes, du moins.

Dean referme son journal avec un soupir.

« Sam, tu sais que je ne t'oblige à rien. C'est pas parce que tu es venu avec moi deux fois que maintenant il faut que…

- Non, c'est pas ça, l'interrompt Sam. Dean, si je suis ici c'est que j'en ai envie.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je veux pas devenir la visite obligatoire à la grand mère enfermée dans son hospice.

- Quand tu seras devenue une petite vieille, c'est là que tu pourras commencer à t'inquiéter. Non, c'est juste que je voudrais… passer un peu de temps avec toi. Comme des frères, quoi. On s'est pas vu pendant trois ans, et les deux dernières fois on a fait que chasser. J'aimerais qu'on soit un peu… ensemble. »

Il hausse les épaules, et détourne le regard, un peu gêné. Dean fait un sourire en coin.

« Oh, c'était trop mignon, Sammy.

- T'es con. On peut rien te dire, sérieux.

- Non, vraiment, je suis très touché. Bon, puisque je refuse que tu me traînes dans un musée ou une connerie du genre, je propose qu'aille se mater un film, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? J'ai vu un ciné en bas de la rue, on pourrait aller voir ce qu'il y a de bien à l'affiche.

- Ben, ouais, ok. »

C'est ce qu'ils font. Ils vont voir _A History of Violence. _Ils achètent du pop corn et s'assoient tout au fond, comme quand ils étaient gosses et se faufilaient dans les salles obscures pour regarder des films sans payer.

« Waouh, putain, c'était brutal, ça. »

Sam avait oublié l'habitude qu'a son frère de faire des commentaires incessants quand il regarde un film, que ce soit à la télé ou au cinéma. Jess, elle, ne supporte pas qu'on parle pendant un film, et Sam a appris à garder un silence religieux.

« Moi aussi je me suis fait tirer dans le pied, raconte Dean en regardant Viggo Mortensen boiter. C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an. »

Sam pioche dans les pops corn.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

- Un enfoiré dans un bar. Il s'est énervé, et il a sorti un flingue. M'a tiré dans le pied. Je peux te dire que j'ai jonglé. »

Sam déglutit. Il ne peut qu'être reconnaissant que l'enfoiré en question n'ait pas décidé de tirer sur une partie du corps plus critique.

« Et ce mec t'a tiré dessus comme ça, sans raison ?

- J'avais rien fait qui mérite qu'on me tire dessus, en tout cas.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu draguais sa copine ?

- Ben pas vraiment, disons que…

- Sa femme ?

- Je savais pas que c'était sa femme !

- Elle avait pas d'alliance ?

- Je sais pas, les femmes ont tellement de bagues et de machins, et je me rappelle jamais à quelle main on porte l'alliance. »

Sam jette à son frère un regard incrédule, qui est un peu perdu dans l'obscurité de la salle.

« La gauche, _Dean._

- Mais vous allez vous la fermer, à la fin ! » chuchote quelqu'un devant eux avec véhémence.

Les deux frères se regardent, réalisant soudain que le volume de leur conversation n'a fait qu'augmenter, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.

« Connard, marmonne Dean, à voix basse, tout de même.

- On ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler, réplique Sam sur le même ton. Regarde le film au lieu de faire des commentaires. »

Dean lui balance un pop corn, mais ne dit rien, et ne fait plus un seul commentaire de tout le film.

Quand ils sortent du cinéma, la nuit est déjà tombée, et il fait froid et humide.

« Viggo Mortensen n'avait vraiment pas la même tête que dans _Le Seigneur des Anneaux, _commente Dean en remontant le col de sa veste. Une barbe, ça change vraiment un visage.

- Mmh. »

L'esprit de Sam est occupé par le film, et il entend à peine ce que son frère lui dit. L'histoire touchait trop de points sensibles pour ne pas mettre Sam mal à l'aise. Le passé qui n'est jamais aussi enfoui qu'on le croit, ses choses qu'on ne peut jamais vraiment désapprendre, les mensonges dont on s'entoure pour que les autres continuent d'ignorer qui l'on est vraiment.

_Ça ne te rappelle rien, ça ? Non ? Cherche bien…_

« Sam ? Sam ! »

Sam sursaute.

« Hein ? Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça fait bien dix minutes que je te parle et que tu m'écoutes pas. À quoi tu penses comme ça ?

- Est-ce que tu crois… À la fin du film, est-ce que tu crois que la famille de Tom le laisse revenir ? Tu crois qu'ils lui pardonnent ? »

Dean l'observe, et Sam lui trouve un air qu'il n'a pas vu depuis longtemps. Un air qu'il qualifierait de paternel, si ce terme n'était pas censé appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Bien sûr qu'ils lui pardonnent, Sam. Ils le laissent s'asseoir à la table, c'est ça que ça veut dire.

- Ok. C'est ce que je pensais, c'est juste que… »

Dean lui applique une claque retentissante sur l'épaule.

« Tu réfléchis trop, petit frère. Que dirais-tu si on trouvait un bar, histoire de laisser l'alcool te purger de cette mauvaise habitude ? »

Sam n'essaie même pas de retenir son sourire.

---

_Apple Valley, Californie. Janvier 2006._

« Oumpf », est le son que Sam laisse échapper quand son dos rencontre brutalement le mur.

L'homme qui l'a propulsé est presque aussi grand que lui, et bien deux fois plus large. Ses yeux noirs comme du charbon fixent Sam, illuminés d'une haine que Sam n'a jamais vue dirigée contre lui, et qui lui coupe le souffle.

« Espèce de… », gronde l'homme, mais ne poursuit pas, peut-être à court de mots qui pourraient exprimer l'intensité de sa rage. Il essuie le sang qui coule le long de son menton depuis sa lèvre inférieure, fendue par les phalanges de Sam. Il baisse les yeux sur sa main tachée de rouge, brièvement, avant de fermer le poing.

Sam a à peine le temps de voir arriver l'énorme masse en direction de son visage, avant de s'écarter. Le poing s'écrase sur le mur, tout juste à quelques centimètres de l'oreille gauche de Sam. L'homme hurle de douleur et de colère, et Sam cherche à profiter de la distraction pour s'échapper, mais la stature imposante de son adversaire l'en empêche. L'homme utilise son torse puissant pour presser Sam contre le mur, et son autre main le saisit à la gorge.

« Dean ! », essaie d'appeler Sam, mais ce qui sort est plus un gargouillement inintelligible qu'autre chose.

Dean est parti fouiller le reste de la maison, quelques minutes avant que Sam se fasse attaquer par l'inconnu qui cherche maintenant à l'étrangler. Le fait que les bruits de leur combat n'aient pas fait arriver son frère en courant angoisse presque autant Sam que la menace directe contre sa vie. Des tâches noires commencent à envahir son champ de vision. Il agrippe le bras de son agresseur dans une tentative frénétique et vaine pour l'écarter de sa gorge. Il tente de bouger les jambes, mais il n'a aucune latitude de mouvement, et son adversaire est plus fort que lui.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit sourd, et l'homme émet un son à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement, avant de s'effondrer. Sam ouvre la bouche pour avaler une grande goulée d'air, tousse et hoquette, s'appuie contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Sammy, ça va ? »

Il lève la tête et le soulagement l'envahit à la vue de son frère.

« Dean », coasse-t-il.

Son frère pose doucement la main sur l'épaule de Sam, qui ferme les yeux, puis les rouvre et voit Dean qui l'examine de la tête aux pieds, à la recherche de blessures. Sam se concentre sur lui-même, à l'écoute des signaux que lui envoie son corps, au-delà de la douleur dans son cou et sa gorge. Son dos est probablement couvert de bleus, et son œil droit lui fait mal. Sam porte la main à son visage pour essayer d'évaluer les dégâts du bout de ses doigts, et le mouvement réveille une vive douleur dans son avant-bras. Il laisse échapper un sifflement.

« Sam, ton bras. »

La manche de Sam est déchirée et imbibée de sang. Dean prend le bras et relève précautionneusement la manche, pendant que Sam regarde bêtement, se demandant à quel moment il s'est fait ça. Dean claque la langue contre son palais, l'air contrarié.

« C'est pas trop grave, mais tu vas avoir besoin de points de sutures, conclut-il de son examen. 'Tain. »

Sam a récupéré son bras et baisse lui-même la manche, quand il surprend la grimace de douleur de son frère.

« Dean ? » Parler lui donne l'impression d'avaler du sable. « T'es blessé ?

- Mon bras droit. Cassé, je crois. Y avaient deux connards à l'étage, ils me sont tombés dessus. Et, Sam… » Il déglutit, semble à deux doigts de régurgiter le sandwich qu'il s'est enfilé avant de venir ici. « J'ai retrouvé les gosses, les, les enfants qui avaient disparus. »

Sam sent l'appréhension l'envahir. L'expression de Dean ne laisse rien présager de bon.

« Retrouvé ?

- Oui, ils sont… » Un mouvement de tête évasif. « Tous les trois. » La fureur obscurcit un instant ses yeux verts. « Je sais pas qui sont ces types, mais c'est des vrais malades. Des putains de… »

Sam fait un pas vers la porte, pour aller voir, constater de ses propres yeux la véracité de ce que lui dit – ou plutôt ne dit pas – son frère, mais Dean le rattrape brutalement par son bras blessé. Sam retient un gémissement de douleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Sam. C'est pas la peine. Crois-moi, c'est pas la peine que tu vois ça. »

C'était le genre de remarque qui le faisait démarrer au quart de tour quand il était adolescent, le sous-entendu qu'il était trop jeune pour faire face aux mêmes choses que son père et son frère. Mais à ce moment, alors qu'il regarde dans les yeux hantés de son aîné, il se dit qu'il a peut-être encore envie d'être protégé, rien qu'un peu. Il hoche la tête, et des mèches de ses cheveux viennent un instant obscurcir son champ de vision.

« Ok. Mais on se dégotte un hôpital. » Il pointe du doigt le bras que son frère garde pressé contre son estomac. « Tu vas pas pouvoir me faire des points de suture avec ce bras. »

Dean lui adresse un faible sourire d'excuse, qui tranche avec la pâleur de son visage.

« Ouais, je crois pas. »

Ils laissent un coup de fil anonyme à la police, puis se dépêchent de quitter la ville. Ils roulent deux heures avant de trouver un hôpital suffisamment éloigné pour leur tranquillité d'esprit. Ils passent la fin de l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée aux urgences, et Sam est préoccupé par l'heure à laquelle il va pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Jess va s'inquiéter, s'il perd trop de temps. Quand ils peuvent enfin partir, Sam conduit l'Impala jusqu'à Palo Alto pendant que Dean dort appuyé contre la vitre, assommé par les antalgiques.

Dean se réveille en sursaut quand il sent la voiture s'arrêter.

« 'N'est arrivé ? » grogne-t-il, encore ensommeillé.

- Oui », répond Sam. Parler lui fait toujours mal, mais au moins sa voix a de nouveau consonance humaine. « Dean, tu peux pas conduire dans cet état, avec tous les médocs que t'as pris. Tu veux pas monter ? Je suis certain que ça dérangera pas Jess. »

Il s'avance un peu en disant cela, mais il ne peut laisser son frère risquer l'accident. Il s'imagine l'Impala dans un fossé, Dean mort, sans pièce d'identité portant son vrai nom, sans personne qui puisse prévenir Sam de ce qui est arrivé. Son estomac fait des nœuds.

Dean secoue la tête, parfaitement lucide, maintenant.

« Nan. Je veux pas m'imposer à ta copine.

- Tu t'impo…

- Sam. C'est non. » Sèchement. Puis l'expression de Dean s'adoucit. « Je vais pas faire beaucoup de route. Je m'arrête au premier motel que je vois, promis. Et je t'appelle quand je suis arrivé. Ok ? »

Sam soupire. C'était peut-être parce qu'il se cachait la tête dans le sable, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas comme ça, avant que Dean ne revienne dans sa vie. Il croyait que Dean avait au moins John qui veillait sur lui – il a appris depuis que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Maintenant, chaque jour passé séparé de son frère lui pèse et l'étouffe, l'angoisse que Dean ne se fasse tuer sans qu'il le sache toujours présente comme une tumeur invisible.

« Ok, accepte-t-il enfin, à contrecoeur. Sois prudent.

- Comme toujours, voyons. »

Sam ne daigne pas répliquer, et sort de la voiture pour laisser le volant à Dean. Il regarde l'Impala s'éloigner dans la nuit.

« Idiot », murmure-t-il, avant de pousser la porte de son immeuble.

---

_Palo Alto, Californie. Août 2006._

Les mains moites, Sam frappe deux coups à la porte. Cela fait un drôle d'effet de frapper à la porte de son propre appartement, mais il ne peut pas non plus entrer comme s'il était toujours chez lui, n'est-ce pas ?

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement. Sam sent une bulle d'espoir se former en lui, car cela signifie que Jess attendait derrière. Qu'elle l'attendait, lui.

Elle porte une robe légère, bleu lavande, elle a les pieds nus, et les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche. Elle est la chose la plus belle qu'il ait vue depuis des semaines.

« Sam. »

Il veut encore l'entendre prononcer son nom – il vibre presque, tant il en a envie, comme s'il mourait de soif au bord d'un lac immense. Elle tend la main vers lui, et il se fige, attendant de voir ce qu'elle va faire. Elle lui sourit, apaisante, comme s'il était un animal effrayé, et ses doigts fins écartent les cheveux de Sam sur son front.

« Ils ont drôlement poussé. »

Elle se rapproche de lui, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse sentir son parfum, une discrète odeur de fleur, et il prend soudainement conscience de sa propre apparence négligée. Il a passé les dix-huit dernières heures dans la voiture, ses vêtements sont froissés et puent la transpiration, ses cheveux sont gras et en batailles, les articulations de ses doigts sont égratignées. Il recule d'un pas, embarrassé.

« Désolé, je suis un peu…Je suis resté en voiture un bout de temps.

- C'est pas grave. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là, je n'aurais pas cru que tu arriverais aussi vite. Mais entre, on ne va pas passer la journée sur le pas de la porte. »

Il entre, et laisse courir son regard sur chaque objet, chaque meuble. Rien n'a changé, pourtant il a l'impression de pénétrer l'appartement d'un étranger, de n'être rien de plus qu'un invité.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

- De l'eau ? Je suis mort de soif, il faisait une telle chaleur dans la voiture.

- Oui, j'imagine. »

Il s'assoit à la table de la cuisine, et regarde Jess prendre un verre dans le placard, un de ces verres avec des pastèques dessus que Beth leur a offerts quand ils ont emménagé ensemble. Elle le remplit d'eau au robinet, puis le pose devant lui. Elle reste debout pendant qu'il boit, les bras croisés, appuyée contre l'évier. Elle l'observe.

« Tu as changé, fait-elle finalement remarquer.

- Oui, les cheveux…

- Non, je veux dire, tes cheveux ont poussé, mais ce n'est pas seulement ça. Tu as l'air différent.

- Ah ? »

Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre, et se demande s'il s'agit d'un reproche. Jess doit le sentir, car elle lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Tu as l'air un peu plus, je ne sais pas, sauvage.

- Sauvage ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas déplaisant. L'aura de l'aventure et du danger. » Elle rit. « C'est plutôt excitant. »

Sam ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Excitant, hein ?

« Bon », reprend Jess, et Sam peut voir qu'elle est aussi tendue que lui à la manière dont elle cure l'ongle de son pouce avec l'ongle de son index. « Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Je…Est-ce que tu veux revenir ? Tu pourrais t'inscrire à l'école de droit, et on recommencerait comme avant… »

Comme avant. Sam baisse la tête sur son verre, cherchant que répliquer, mais Jess interrompt ses réflexions.

« Peut-être pas tout à fait comme avant. Mais est-ce que tu veux revenir ? »

Sam sourit tendrement.

« Bien sûr. Jess, bien sûr que je le veux. Je n'ai jamais voulu partir.

- Oui, je sais. Je sais. Mais entre temps, tu aurais pu… changer d'avis. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Jess a l'air anxieux, et il ne voit pas vraiment pourquoi. Il pensait être celui dont la position est incertaine.

« Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Je t'aime, Jess, je veux être avec toi. Ça ne change pas, ça.

- Ok. Super. J'avoue que j'avais peur que… Tu sois fatigué de mon indécision, je crois.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ce que je t'ai dit, je sais que c'est difficile à accepter. Crois-moi, ça n'a pas été facile pour moi non plus quand j'ai appris la vérité.

- Ah bon ? Et…Quel âge avais-tu ?

- Huit ans et demi. J'ai tout lu dans le journal de mon père, et puis j'ai demandé à Dean si c'était la vérité.

- Oh, Sam, mon dieu. Tu étais si jeune. »

Elle le regarde d'une manière non dépourvue d'amour et de compassion, et pendant un moment, il croit qu'elle va s'approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras ou l'embrasser, mais finalement elle ne bouge pas de sa position contre l'évier.

« Sam, commence-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre quelques secondes. Sam, en parlant de Dean. Je ne suis pas un monstre, tu sais. Je sais à quel point ton frère compte à tes yeux. Je vous ai vus ensemble, et je… Bon sang, il faudrait être aveugle. Si tu reviens, il n'a pas à cesser de faire partie de ta vie. De notre vie. »

Sam hoche la tête, ému presque jusqu'aux larmes.

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? C'est bien lui qui t'a amené jusqu'ici ?

- Oui. Il est… dans le coin. Je crois qu'il avait peur de ne pas être le bienvenu.

- Je m'en doutais. Appelle-le, et dis-lui de monter. »

---

_Rockford, Illinois. Mai 2006._

Cela commence par un coup de fil. Le téléphone de Dean les réveille un matin, et Sam, encore somnolent, entend son frère jurer à voix basse, avant de grommeler un « Allo ? » peu amène. Puis :

« Papa ? C'est toi ? Tu vas bien ? T'es où, là ? »

C'est suffisant pour sortir complètement Sam de sa torpeur. Il ouvre les yeux, se met en position assise. Il voit son frère assis sur le rebord de son lit, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, qui se redresse soudainement, droit comme un « i », et Sam sait reconnaître son frère qui reçoit un ordre quand il le voit.

« Oui, monsieur. Oui, attends, je cherche de quoi noter. »

Dean trouve un stylo et un bout de papier, griffonne quelque chose, et avant que Sam ait pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus que « Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Où il… ? », Dean a déjà raccroché.

Sam est agacé. Son frère lui résume la conversation en quelques mots : leur père va bien, il est sur la piste de ce qui a tué leur mère, il ne veut pas qu'on le cherche. Ah, et puis il les envoie sur une chasse à Rockford, dans l'Illinois. Sam ne sait pas qui l'énerve le plus, son père, qui comme d'habitude ne juge pas bon de les mettre dans la confidence, et les traite comme des chiens de chasse (du moins Dean, car Sam n'est pas sûr que leur père sache qu'ils sont ensemble), ou son frère, qui joue les bons petits soldats alors même que Sam peut voir à la contracture de ses mâchoires que Dean est loin d'être satisfait de la conversation. Mais bien sûr, pas moyen de le faire parler.

Ce qui distingue la ville de Rockford, et justifie leur présence, est l'asile Roosevelt, abandonné depuis le massacre qui a eu lieu à la suite d'une rébellion des patients, et qui semble avoir la particularité de plonger dans une folie meurtrière les gens qui y pénètrent. En d'autres termes, il est hanté.

Ils arrivent en ville, et se mettent tout de suite au travail. Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dont ils pouvaient discuter, de toute manière. Leur enquête préliminaire leur apprend que le problème est certainement situé dans l'aile Sud, là où étaient enfermés les cas les plus dangereux. Il ne reste plus qu'à pénétrer dans l'asile pour voir de quoi il retourne exactement.

Il s'avère qu'entrer dans l'asile ne pose pas de problèmes. Non, le plus difficile est d'en ressortir. Très vite, ils s'aperçoivent qu'ils sont coincés dans cette bâtisse délabrée, dans laquelle les ombres sont peut-être un peu plus que cela. Sam n'a pas peur des fantômes, mais il doit admettre les mouvements qu'il ne cesse de percevoir du coin de l'œil, les murmures à peine audibles, sont plus que suffisants pour lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Surtout quand il se fait attaquer par une silhouette féminine, qui dans la semi obscurité ressemble vaguement à Jess, qui l'embrasse, avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « 137 ».

Que les fantômes leur donnent des pistes plutôt que d'essayer de les tuer est pour le moins inhabituel. Ils décident cependant de visiter la chambre 137, et ils ont raison de le faire, car ils y trouvent le compte-rendu des terribles expériences menées par le Dr Ellicott, chef du service psychiatrique. À ce moment, il leur paraît clair qu'ils tiennent leur suspect.

Ils se séparent pour tenter de localiser la chambre secrète dans laquelle le docteur menait ses expériences, espérant y trouver son corps, et en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette chasse. Rétrospectivement, il s'agit sans doute de leur première erreur.

C'est Sam qui trouve la chambre secrète. Il appelle alors son frère pour lui faire part de sa découverte. Quand Dean arrive, Sam remarque tout de suite que son frère a l'air… bizarre, mais pressé d'en finir, il n'y prête pas plus d'attention, se disant que son frère est peut-être encore furieux à cause du coup de fil elliptique de leur père. C'est sa deuxième erreur, mais il ne s'en rend compte qu'à l'instant où Dean braque son arme sur lui.

Sam regarde son frère, puis le canon de l'arme qui est pointée sur lui, et à nouveau son frère, dont le visage reflète une rage à peine contenue. Il se dit bêtement qu'il a dû rater un épisode.

« Dean, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Pas la plus brillante de ses répliques, très certainement, mais il se dit qu'il a le droit à un peu d'indulgence, vu les circonstances.

« Ce que je fais ? C'est toi le cerveau, de nous deux, celui qui a été à l'université, alors j'imagine que tu es capable de saisir la situation. »

_Quoi ?_ Il est clair maintenant que Dean n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a dû rencontrer le fantôme du Dr Ellicott quand ils se sont séparés. Le problème, c'est que Sam n'a pas idée de comment contrer l'influence malveillante du psychiatre décédé avant que Dean ne fasse quelque chose qu'il regrettera. Sam repense brièvement au policier qui a tué sa femme en rentrant de cet asile, avant de se mettre une balle dans la tête. S'est-il tué sous l'influence de l'esprit, ou après être redevenu lucide et avoir découvert ce qu'il avait fait ? En tous les cas, Sam sait où ira la prochaine balle de Dean quand il aura repris ses esprits.

Il tente son ton le plus apaisant.

« Dean, reste calme. Ce n'est pas toi qui parle, tu es sous l'influence du Dr Ellicott.

- Oui, parce que je suis tellement influençable ! C'est pas à toi que ça arriverait, ça, hein ?

- Dean, ce n'est pas…

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu penses ?! hurle Dean, si fort que Sam sursaute.

- Je…

- T'es avec moi, là maintenant, parce que ça ne va pas avec ta copine, mais quand vous vous serez réconciliés, tu reprendras ta petite vie parfaite, et tu pourras m'oublier à nouveau ! Bien pratique, Dean, jusqu'à ce qu'on ait trouvé mieux ! »

Sam veut répliquer, mais les mots n'ont pas l'air de vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Subitement, il n'est plus si sûr que tout ce que dit son frère est à mettre sur le compte du Dr Ellicott. Ce que Sam ressent à l'instant, cette émotion qui le brûle et lui donne envie de vomir, lui est amèrement familier. La culpabilité. Est-ce que Dean pense vraiment tout cela ? Est-ce que Sam a été un frère tellement merdique que Dean en est arrivé à la conclusion qu'il se fiche de lui ?

Les yeux de Dean brillent de fureur, tous les muscles de son visage sont contractés comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

« Toi et Papa, poursuit-il, vous êtes vraiment pareils. Vous ne pensez qu'à vous, et moi je ne suis qu'un ballot de linge sale ! Quand il m'a appelé hier, il m'a rien dit sur son départ subit, aucune excuse, rien ! Dire que je craignais qu'il soit mort. Ce que je peux être con ! Mais c'est fini, marre de me laisser faire. Plus besoin de vous. Il est temps de se dire au revoir, _Sammy._ »

Dean appuie sur la détente, et pendant un instant, Sam est certain d'être mort. On dit que vous n'entendez pas la balle qui vous tue, n'est-ce pas ?

_Clic._

C'est l'expression déconcertée de Dean qui alerte Sam sur le fait que la situation n'est pas telle qu'il le croit. Il ne laisse pas le temps à son frère d'essayer de tirer encore une fois. Il bouge plus rapidement qu'il ne l'a jamais fait, son poing droit rentre brutalement en contact avec la joue de Dean, qui s'effondre.

Encore vibrant d'adrénaline, Sam déleste son aîné de son arme, avant de se mettre à chercher le corps du Dr Ellicott. Il le trouve dans un placard dont le bois vermoulu cède facilement. Il fouille frénétiquement dans son sac. _Vite, vite. _Il ne sait pas où est le Dr Ellicott, et ça le rend nerveux.

C'est quand il a fini d'assaisonner le corps desséché du docteur qu'il entend dans son dos une voix doucereuse : « Faites-moi confiance. Je peux vous aider. » Il ne se retourne pas, mais gratte une allumette et la laisse tomber.

Dean reprend conscience dès le docteur a fini de brûler. Il a d'abord l'air abasourdi, puis horrifié quand il se rappelle ce qu'il a failli faire. Sam le voit ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne le laisse pas articuler les excuses qu'il veut faire.

« Allons-nous en d'ici. S'il te plaît, Dean. »

Ils rejoignent la voiture, et Dean laisse Sam conduire, un signe de contrition bien plus fort que n'importe quel « Je suis désolé ».

Ils roulent en silence un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Dean prenne la parole.

« Sam, je suis…

- Non. Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas vraiment me tuer. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec ton arme, d'ailleurs ? Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est enrayée ?

- Non, je… Je l'avais déchargée. J'avais déchargé la tienne, aussi.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, je me suis dit que… avec ce qui se passait dans cet asile, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'y aller avec d'autres armes que le fusil chargé de gros sel. » Il a un rire sans joie. « J'ai bien fait, apparemment.

- Mais tu ne t'en souvenais pas ? Quand tu as tiré ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu'à… cette colère, et… Sam, je suis vraiment…

- Non. Pas d'excuses, je te dis. Après tout, c'est grâce à toi, si je suis toujours en vie, si on y réfléchit bien.

- Mais tu sais que je ne pensais pas ce que je t'ai dit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam détourne brièvement le regard de la route vers Dean, qui se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

« Bien sûr, que je le sais. »

---

_Phoenix, Arizona. Juin 2006._

_Boum. Boum._

Sam se réveille lentement. Pendant quelques bienheureuses minutes, il se sent presque bien, reposé. Si seulement ce bruit pouvait cesser…

_Boum. Boum._

Qu'est-ce que fout Dean ? Pourquoi ne répond-t-il pas à la porte ? Sam ne souhaite rien de plus que de se rendormir, mais le bruit est en train de le rendre dingue.

Il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux, sauf que la tâche s'avère ne pas être si facile. Il hausse les sourcils au maximum, mais ses paupières ont l'air collées les unes aux autres, alors il sort la main de sous les couvertures pour la porter à ses yeux. Il se frotte les paupières, qui sont sensibles et enflées, et les décolle péniblement avec les doigts.

Sa vision est floue, et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes qui ne veulent pas couler, mais il reconnaît la silhouette familière de son frère qui s'acharne contre la porte de la salle de bain.

« Dean », tente-t-il d'appeler, mais sa voix rauque ne porte pas suffisamment, et il soupire. Il va lui falloir se lever, s'il ne veut pas que Dean abîme pour de bon la porte et qu'ils se retrouvent à payer les dégâts avec de l'argent qu'ils n'ont pas.

Il s'assied dans son lit, et repousse les couvertures, se lève. Ses articulations sont douloureuses et il prend soin de ne pas tourner la tête trop vite, pour garder son équilibre.

Il s'approche de son frère d'un pas lourd, mais Dean n'a pas l'air de l'entendre arriver, concentré sur la poignée de la porte comme s'il s'agissait de sa pire ennemie.

« Hé, Dean. »

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de son frère, qui finit par se retourner. Dean est pâle, son nez rouge et irrité, et il a l'air hagard.

« La porte veut pas s'ouvrir, grommelle-t-il, et jette un nouveau regard mauvais à la poignée.

- C'est normal, il faut la tirer, pas la pousser. Regarde. »

Il détache doucement les doigts de son frère agrippé à la poignée, et ouvre la porte. Dean cligne des yeux, visiblement troublé par les tenants et les aboutissants de ce qu'il vient de se passer.

« Dean ? »

Sam applique le dos de sa main contre le front de son frère, mais ça ne l'avance pas à grand-chose étant donné qu'il a lui-même de la fièvre. Il le sent à l'hypersensibilité de sa peau, comme électrifiée, et aux légers frissons qui parcourent son corps, venant du plus profond de lui, alors que c'est l'été en Arizona et qu'il fait probablement une chaleur infernale dans la chambre, en dépit des rideaux tirés qui filtrent la lumière.

Dean tente faiblement de le repousser, agite la main comme s'il chassait une mouche.

« Lâche-moi. Faut que j'aille pisser.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Quand j'aurais besoin d'aide… pour pisser, tu s'ras le dernier que j'appellerai, marmonne-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- C'est dommage, parce que je serais sans doute le seul assez con pour me porter volontaire.

- Même pas vrai. Toutes les femmes…

- Dean ! »

Son frère vacille, et Sam le rattrape par les épaules. Dean niche son visage dans le creux du cou de son cadet. Sam sent un peu de bave mouiller le col de son tee-shirt, le chatouillis des cils de son frère quand il cligne des yeux, son souffle anormalement brûlant.

« Remues-toi, vieux, le secoue Sam. La dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que tu me pisses dessus. »

Il traîne Dean dans la salle de bain, et reste avec lui histoire de s'assurer que son frère ne se fracasse pas la tête sur le rebord du lavabo. Il est obligé de s'asseoir par terre, parce la station debout commence à lui donner la nausée. Une fois que Dean a tiré la chasse, ils retournent dans la chambre.

Il y a des comprimés sur la table de nuit près du lit de Dean. Sam ne se souvient plus s'ils sont contre la fièvre ou un autre symptôme, mais l'un ou l'autre, il se dit qu'ils en ont probablement besoin tous les deux, alors il remplit un verre d'eau pour en faire avaler deux à Dean, qui est retourné se blottir sous les couvertures, avant d'en prendre un lui-même avec l'eau qui reste dans le verre. Question partage de microbes, ils n'en sont plus à ça près.

Cela a toujours été comme ça. Quand ils étaient gamins, cela ne loupait jamais, dès que l'un tombait malade, l'autre suivait, au point que leur père avait fini par prévoir le coup et achetait toujours le double de médicaments. Cette fois-ci, Sam ne sait pas lequel d'entre eux a chopé le virus le premier, mais il parierait sur Dean et son refus obstiné de reconnaître qu'il lui est possible de tomber malade pendant l'été. Parce que quel genre de minus s'enrhumerait alors qu'il fait 40° à l'ombre dehors, je vous le demande.

Sam se laisse tomber sur son lit, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, trop fatigué pour rabattre les couvertures sur lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à étouffer – obligé de bouger la tête pour pouvoir respirer un peu, il se dit qu'il peut bien aussi tirer les couvertures.

Dean est pris d'une quinte de toux, et Sam veut lui demander si ça va, bien que cela soit parfaitement stupide, parce qu'il le sait bien, que ça ne va pas. Mais sa langue est une chose inutile dans sa bouche, et avant de parvenir à se rappeler comment faire pour parler, il s'endort.

Il est réveillé en sursaut par une lumière qui s'allume. Ouvrir les yeux est plus facile, cette fois. Il fait noir, dehors, et la lumière allumée est celle de la lampe de chevet de Dean. Dean lui-même est debout entre leur deux lits, la joue collée contre le mur.

« Dean ? Tu fais, quoi, là ?

- Hm, Sammy. Le mur est froid. Fait du bien. »

Bon sang. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment obligé de se lever à nouveau ? Mais son frère est de toute évidence encore en plein délire, et il ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, debout contre le mur, parce que…Parce que ça ne se fait pas, voilà.

Il se lève, et il est heureux de constater quand il tourne la tête que sa vision est plus stable. Son tee-shirt trempé de sueur adhère à sa peau, et il le décolle avec une grimace de dégoût. Il fait un pas, et s'appuie contre le mur, à côté de Dean. Il sent la chaleur qui se dégage de son frère, et en comparaison, le mur est frais, effectivement.

« Dean, il faut retourner te coucher.

- J'ai trop chaud », se plaint Dean, sur le ton geignard d'un enfant, et Sam a subitement envie de se fendre d'un geste d'affection ridicule, comme lui passer la main dans les cheveux, ou l'embrasser sur le front.

« Je le sais, que tu as chaud, mais tu peux pas rester là.

- Une minute.

- Bon, d'accord. »

Sam se tourne face au mur, appuie son front sur la surface. C'est vrai que c'est agréable.

« Sam, j'suis désolé. »

Étonné, Sam rouvre les yeux qu'il avait fermés quelques secondes.

« Hein ? Désolé pour quoi ?

- Pour Jess. C'est ma faute. Si j'étais pas venu te chercher, si j'étais resté dans mon coin, elle aurait jamais su, et… »

Des larmes brûlent les yeux de Sam. Connerie de rhumes, ils le rendent toujours tellement émotif. C'est pareil pour Dean, et Sam s'alarme de voir le visage de son frère se froisser comme s'il allait fondre en larmes.

« Dean, hé, Dean. Tout va bien, t'as pas à… D'abord, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. Je suis même heureux que tu sois venu. Et puis avec Jess, c'est pas vraiment fini. Elle a seulement… besoin de réfléchir quelque temps. »

Le tout maintenant est de réussir à s'en convaincre lui-même, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute, bien sûr.

Dean se passe une main sur le visage, et baille.

« Je suis fatigué.

- Oui, ben moi aussi. Allez retourne te coucher. »

Il pousse doucement Dean en direction de son lit, et son frère se met en mouvement, docilement.

---

_Norfolk, Nebraska. Juillet 2006._

Vêtue d'un tailleur noir, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon serré, un collier de perles autour du cou, Claudia McBain les toise d'un air hautain. La maison dans laquelle ils sont n'est pas très grande, pourtant, meublée de manière spartiate, et le quartier dans lequel elle est située n'est particulièrement favorisé, mais cela n'empêche apparemment pas sa propriétaire d'avoir assez de fierté pour remplir le compte en banque d'un multimillionnaire.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment pas ce que vous cherchez, messieurs. Mon mari est mort d'un banal accident de voiture. Rien qui puisse préoccuper le FBI. »

Dean sirote une gorgée de la tasse de thé que leur a servie à contrecoeur Mme McBain, et grimace. Sam cache son sourire derrière sa propre tasse de thé, savoure le goût. Il n'a plus bu de thé depuis qu'il est parti de Palo Alto.

« Ce n'est pas tant la mort de votre mari qui nous préoccupe, précise Dean, que celle d'un nombre inquiétant de membres de sa famille. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, par exemple, que votre belle-mère a été assassinée seulement quelques jours après la mort accidentelle de son fils – votre mari.

- Bien sûr que je le sais. Ma belle-mère, si vous me permettez l'expression, était une _garce._ » Le mot jure dans sa bouche, incongru, et son beau visage s'enlaidit un instant d'une expression qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à de la haine. « Mais encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire pour vous, agent… ?

- Agent Ford, lui rappelle obligeamment Dean. Et la mort de votre belle-sœur, et de l'oncle et la tante de votre mari, tous à quelques semaines d'intervalle, vous n'avez aucun commentaire à faire dessus non plus ?

- Non. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, toutefois. Ils ne vont certainement pas me manquer.

- Pourquoi cela, si je puis me permettre ? intervient Sam.

- Eh bien… »

Un _bip bip_ en provenance de la cuisine interrompt la veuve dans son explication.

« Veuillez m'excuser. J'ai des cookies au four.

- Je vous en prie. »

Laissés seuls dans le salon, Sam et Dean se penchent l'un vers l'autre et échangent à voix basse comme deux conspirateurs.

« Alors t'en penses quoi ? chuchote Sam, si bas que Dean est probablement la seule personne au monde capable de saisir ce qu'il vient de dire. La veuve est dans le coup ?

- Je pense bien. Elle est plus louche qu'un bossu borgne et boiteux.

- Mais elle s'est peut-être contentée de les assassiner selon la bonne vieille méthode. Auquel cas, cela ne nous concerne pas.

- Le gamin avait l'air plutôt sûr d'avoir reconnu Tonton McBain.

- Cela ne nous dit pas à quoi on a affaire. Magie noire, ou nécromancie ? Elle l'a ramené à la vie, ou elle s'est contentée de conjurer son fantôme ?

- Il faudrait pouvoir faire un tour dans sa maison, histoire de… »

Mais Mme McBain revient, et Dean n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Elle se rassoit dans son fauteuil, les mains jointes sur ses genoux, comme en prière.

« De quoi parlions-nous, déjà ?

- De votre belle-famille, rappelle Sam. Vous ne les aimiez pas beaucoup, apparemment.

- Ce sont eux qui ne m'aimaient pas. Ils n'ont jamais accepté que j'épouse Brett, et ils nous ont rendu la vie misérable.

- Que vous reprochaient-ils ?

- Allez savoir. Vous voyez, mon mari et moi avons tous deux été déjà mariés une fois. » Les deux frères échangent un regard surpris. Claudia McBain ne semble pas avoir plus de trente ans. « Ma belle famille aimait beaucoup Alma, la première épouse de Brett. Ils étaient furieux quand Alma et Brett ont divorcé.

- Et votre premier mari, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Il est parti avec sa secrétaire. C'était plus humiliant qu'autre chose. Mon premier mari était une brute. Brett était l'homme de ma vie. »

Elle dit cela les yeux secs, sans manifester beaucoup d'émotions pour quelqu'un qui vient de perdre « l'homme de sa vie ». En fait, c'est presque comme si elle les provoquait, les mettait au défi de découvrir la vérité. Sam se sent soudainement très mal-à-l'aise.

« Bon, eh bien, ce sera tout. Merci de votre coopération, Mme McBain. »

Sam et Dean se lèvent. La jeune veuve fait de même, apparemment décidée à les raccompagner jusqu'à la porte, histoire d'être sûre qu'ils partent bien. Alors qu'ils vont passer le seuil, Dean palpe les poches de sa veste et de son pantalon.

« Je ne retrouve plus ma plaque ! »

_Dean. _Sam comprend tout de suite où son frère veut en venir, et il ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il préfèrerait qu'ils reviennent quand ils sont sûrs que Mme McBain n'est pas dans les parages, et il essaie de communiquer cela par télépathie.

« Tu es sûr ? » demande-t-il avec un regard appuyé.

Soir son frère n'a pas compris le message, soit il s'en fiche, mais en tout cas, il continue sur sa lancée.

« Non, je ne la trouve pas. Mme McBain, je peux retourner fouiller dans votre salon ? Je vais avoir de gros problèmes, si j'égare ma plaque.

- Allez-y. »

Elle semble prête à suivre Dean quand il retourne dans la maison, mais Sam l'arrête avec une question.

« Cela fait longtemps que vous vivez là ?

- Quelques années. Nous avons acheté cette maison avec Brett quand nous nous sommes mariés. »

Sam fait quelques pas à l'extérieur, obligeant la jeune femme à le suivre.

« C'est un beau quartier », commente-t-il en faisant semblant d'admirer les maisons qui bordent la rue. _Grouille-toi de revenir, Dean. _ « C'est tranquille.

- Tranquille est le mot. C'était surtout une maison dans nos moyens. » Une grimace d'amertume tord sa bouche. « Il n'était bien sûr pas question d'attendre de l'aide de la famille de Brett.

- Ce n'est pas trop pénible, de rester dans cette maison maintenant que votre mari est mort ? »

Elle le regarde droit dans les yeux, quelques instants, le temps pour Sam de remarquer que ses yeux sont gris.

« C'était notre maison, agent Hamilton. _Notre _maison. Je n'allais pas la laisser. »

Sur ces mots, le monde explose.

Le premier réflexe de Sam est de plaquer Mme McBain contre terre, utilisant son corps pour la protéger de la chaleur et des débris qu'il sent au-dessus de lui. Puis il relève la tête et réalise que ce n'est pas le monde à proprement parler qui vient d'exploser, mais la maison de Mme McBain. La maison dans laquelle se trouvait Dean.

_Non. Non, non, non. Dean. Dean._

Il reste figé là, à regarder les flammes dévorer la maison, essaie de parler mais les mots restent coincés dans sa gorge. Ce n'est pas possible, ses yeux lui jouent des tours, il est tout bonnement impossible qu'il soit en train de contempler la fin de Dean Winchester. Pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il commence à comprendre qu'il a besoin de son frère.

« Ma maison ! crie Mme McBain d'une voix suraiguë.

- Dean ! » hurle Sam, sa voix soudainement retrouvée, et il s'élance vers la maison, sans réfléchir. Le bon sens n'est rien de plus qu'un murmure au fond de son esprit. S'il doit traverser une maison en flammes pour rejoindre son frère, qu'à cela ne tienne.

« Sam ! Hé, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bon sang ?! »

Sam s'immobilise. Cette voix… Soit il devient fou, soit…Il se retourne.

« Dean ! »

C'est bien Dean, qui vient de tourner au coin de la maison, un Dean bien vivant, et Sam ne peut le regarder s'approcher, bouche bée.

« Dean… »

Il tend la main jusqu'à toucher l'épaule de Dean, puis il la laisse posée, rassuré par le contact qui lui prouve que son frère n'est pas un mirage qui va s'évaporer d'une minute à l'autre.

« J'ai cru, j'ai cru…

- J'étais pas dans la maison quand elle a explosé. J'étais dans le jardin à l'arrière. Il y avait des portes qui menaient à un cellier, et j'ai trouvé… »

Il se tourne vers Mme McBain, mais sans chercher à s'éloigner de Sam. La veuve est agenouillée par terre, son chignon défait et son visage couvert de poussière.

« C'est fini, Mme McBain, lui annonce Dean. J'ai trouvé l'autel. Je l'ai détruit. »

Le cri déchirant de Claudia McBain leur perce les tympans.

« _Non !_ Brett ! Pourquoi ? Vous l'avez _tué !_

- Non. Je l'ai libéré. »

Elle s'effondre sur le sol, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles, les doigts enfoncés dans la terre, et elle pleure, avec des sanglots si violents qu'on dirait que le monde vient effectivement d'exploser.

Dean tire Sam par le bras avec urgence.

« Viens, Sam. Tirons-nous d'ici avant que la police n'arrive. »

Sam le suit avec docilité, encore trop abasourdi par ce qui vient de se passer pour protester.

Une fois dans la voiture, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit.

« C'est toi qui a fait exploser la maison ?

- Hein ? Non, voyons.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'en sais rien, moi. Une fuite de gaz. Un truc ordinaire.

- Ok. »

La sirène des pompiers résonne derrière eux. Dean presse le pied sur l'accélérateur.

« Alors tu n'es vraiment pas mort ? »

Sam s'attend à ce que son frère se moque de lui pour cette question stupide, mais Dean se contente de répondre :

« Non, Sam. Je ne suis pas mort. »

Sam s'appuie contre la portière et ferme les yeux.

---

_Palo Alto, Californie. Août 2006._

Ne voulant pas perdre de temps à préparer le dîner, Jess fait des pâtes, mais de toute façon pour les deux frères, tout ce qui peut les changer de leur ordinaire est bienvenu. Ce n'est que lorsque son assiette est remplie que Sam se rend compte qu'il est affamé. Le poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac, la peur et l'inquiétude, tout cela a maintenant complètement disparu. Il se sent si léger qu'il a l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler si quelqu'un à la table soufflait trop fort.

Jess et lui n'arrêtent pas de glousser comme des lycéennes en virée, heureux et soulagés de s'être retrouvés. Dean les regarde avec une indulgence épuisée, et une pointe de mélancolie.

« Alors, dites-moi, les garçons. » Sous la table, la main de Jess s'est posée sur son genou, et remonte lentement le long de sa cuisse. Sam essaie de rester impassible, mais à l'incurvation moqueuse des lèvres de son frère, il sait que Dean n'est pas dupe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pendant ces deux mois ? » poursuit Jess le plus naturellement du monde, comme si ses doigts ne se rapprochaient pas dangereusement de l'entrejambe de son petit ami. « Est-ce que vous avez…chassé ? »

Sam et Dean se regardent, pris au dépourvu par la question. Il leur est tellement peu naturel de parler de la chasse au cours d'une conversation normale, que Sam est tenté de mentir, et au regard troublé que lui renvoie Dean, il sait qu'il en est de même pour son frère.

« Euh, eh bien, oui. C'est un peu notre boulot », finit-il par répondre.

_Notre _boulot. Il prend conscience des mots qui viennent de sortir de sa bouche à l'expression surprise de Dean, et celle déconcertée, teintée d'inquiétude, de Jess. La main de sa petite amie s'est figée sur sa cuisse. Sam lui-même ne sait pas trop que penser. À quel moment en est-il venu à considérer la chasse comme son boulot, au lieu d'être seulement la lubie de son père et de son frère ? N'est-il pas censé y renoncer, maintenant qu'il est de retour à Palo Alto ?

Jess finit par sourire, d'une manière un peu forcée, peut-être.

« Racontez-moi, réclame-t-elle. À quoi ressemble une chasse ? Dites-moi, je veux savoir. »

Dean l'étudie un moment, comme pour déterminer son degré de sincérité. Veut-elle vraiment savoir ? Jess soutient son regard, déterminée, presque désespérée. C'est assez douloureux de la regarder, la voir lutter pour entrer dans leur monde, y faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas, parce qu'elle aime Sam, même s'il ne comprend toujours pas comment il peut le mériter, pourquoi elle n'est pas tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un de plus normal.

« Oh, tu sais, commence Dean avec nonchalance, dans une tentative visible pour redonner un peu de légèreté à la conversation. Une bonne partie du temps, c'est assez chiant, en fait.

- Chiant ? relève Jess. Je n'avais jamais cherché à qualifier la chasse aux monstres jusqu'à maintenant, mais je crois que je n'aurais jamais pensé au terme « chiant ».

- Ben, en fait, disons qu'environ les deux tiers des chasses sont des esprits, des gens qui pour une raison ou pour une autre ne sont pas passés de l'autre côté, enfin s'il y a un autre côté, et qui foutent le bordel. Dans ces cas-là, le truc est de trouver de qui il s'agit, déterrer ses restes, les saler et les brûler. Plus salissant qu'excitant, comme tu peux le constater.

- Saler et brûler ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est le moyen le plus efficace de se débarrasser d'un esprit, intervient Sam pour ne pas être en reste. On détruit ce qui le rattache au monde d'ici-bas. Le sel, c'est parce que c'est un symbole de pureté – ça repousse tout ce qui est maléfique.

- Oh…Pas trop « Ghostbusters », alors. »

Les deux frères laissent échapper le même sourire en coin.

« Non, pas trop, ricane Dean. Mais parfois, on tombe sur autre chose, des créatures plus marrantes à traquer, ou alors des cas bizarres qui nous font tourner en bourrique. Tiens, par exemple, pas longtemps avant que tu nous appelles, on a eu un cas vraiment tordu, au Texas. »

Dean raconte à Jess l'histoire de Mordechai Murdoch, l'esprit qui s'est révélé ne pas en être un, et la fait rire avec ses imitations d'Ed Zeddmore et Harry Spengler, les deux idiots amateurs de paranormal. Sam les regarde parler tous les deux, et il sent quelque chose se passer en lui, d'étrange et indéfinissable, mais pas désagréable. Comme si les différentes pièces du puzzle de sa vie avaient finalement trouvé un moyen de s'assembler.

« Et vous avez mis le feu à la maison ! s'exclame Jess, hilare.

- Quand rien d'autre ne marche, le feu, y a que ça de vrai, se défend Dean.

- La vérité, c'est que mon frère est un pyromane dans l'âme, commente Sam.

- Si t'avais une meilleure idée, fallait parler plus fort, parce que j'ai rien entendu ! »

Jess les regarde en riant, et ses yeux bleus pétillent.

« Quoi ? font-ils en même temps.

- Vous deux. J'aurais adoré voir ce que ça donnait quand vous étiez gamins.

- Oh, c'était pas bien différent de maintenant.

- Parle pour toi, grommelle Dean.

- Au fait, est-ce que vous avez eu des nouvelles de votre père ? » demande Jess.

Sam voit l'humeur joviale de son frère s'assombrir à la mention de leur père.

« On a eu le droit à un coup de fil, répond-t-il pour que Dean n'ait pas à le faire. Il nous a dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne fallait pas qu'on le cherche. Mystérieux et elliptique, c'est la marque de fabrique de John Winchester. »

Il pense un moment que Dean va répliquer, défendre leur père comme à son habitude, mais finalement il ne dit rien. Le regard de Jess passe de l'un à l'autre. Elle a visiblement senti le malaise, et regrette d'avoir posé la question.

Ils débarrassent la table, mettent la vaisselle dans l'évier, puis se disent bonne nuit. Dean connaît l'appartement, et n'a pas besoin d'eux pour déplier le canapé et trouver draps et couvertures. « Ouste, leur dit-il, allez vous retrouver, les amoureux. » Puis il adresse un clin d'œil appuyé à son frère, et c'est dans des moments comme celui-là que Sam doit se retenir de le frapper.

À peine ont-ils refermé la porte de leur chambre qu'ils sont déjà collés l'un contre l'autre, mains sous les vêtements, comme si le moindre centimètre de peau échappant au contact était douloureux. Ils titubent vers le lit, se gênent mutuellement dans leurs mouvements, jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par se laisser tomber dessus, un peu au hasard.

« Attends, a-attends » balbutie Jess, essoufflée.

Sam s'écarte un peu, à bout de souffle et nageant en pleine confusion. Attendre, mais pour quoi faire ? Son corps est comme parcouru de décharges électriques, il a trop chaud, son cœur s'emballe comme un cheval au galop, et après plus de deux mois avec sa main droite pour seule compagne, il faut qu'il la touche, _maintenant, _ou il va devenir fou.

« Quoi ? » gronde-t-il. Le ton de sa propre voix le fait grincer des dents, alors il essaie à nouveau, avec moins d'agressivité, et plus de sollicitude. « Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

Jess rougit, et c'est suffisamment inhabituel chez elle pour que Sam s'en inquiète.

« C'est que… » Elle s'humecte les lèvres. « Tu me connais, je ne suis pas spécialement pudique, mais les murs de l'appart ne sont pas très épais, et il y a…ton frère à côté. »

_Oh. _Voilà un problème que Sam n'avait pas vraiment envisagé. Il n'avait pas réfléchi au fait que pour Jess, la présence de Dean n'est pas aussi naturelle que l'air qu'elle respire, comme elle l'est pour Sam.

« Ah. T'inquiète pas pour ça, Dean était crevé, il a conduit pendant des heures. Il dort sans doute déjà.

- Tu crois ?

- Oh, oui. Et il a sommeil de plomb. Fais-moi confiance, il n'entendrait rien même si on le faisait sous son nez. »

C'est un vilain mensonge, car Dean ne cesse jamais d'être un chasseur, même dans son sommeil, mais Sam ne se sent vraiment pas la force d'attendre encore, alors il se dit qu'il n'aura qu'à museler les commentaires salaces que voudra probablement faire son frère demain matin. Ils n'ont attendu que trop longtemps. Jess doit penser la même chose, car elle ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes avant de se presser de nouveau contre lui.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Sam sombre doucement dans le sommeil, le nez dans la chevelure blonde de Jess, il n'est toujours pas sûr de comment il va organiser sa vie. Mais à l'instant, avec les deux personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde réunies sous le même toit, il peut au moins dormir, et rêver.

---

_**A suivre: "Troisième partie: Dean"**_


	3. Chapter 3

Note: _Voilà, c'est la fin. C'est pas trop tôt! Cette fanfic m'a donné bien du souci, et je suis contente qu'elle soit finie. J'espère que vous avez aimé cet UA, et que cette troisième partie vous satisfera. _

Disclaimer: _Voir première partie._

**Troisième partie : Dean**

Tout au long de sa carrière de chasseur, Dean s'est fait frappé, poignardé, projeté contre des murs, tiré dessus, et a même failli se noyer, une fois. Ce sont les risques du métier, mais Dean les accepte, comme les horaires pourris et l'absence de paye. Mais là, c'est probablement la chose la plus stupide qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

La profanation régulière de tombes est une activité hasardeuse. Dean finit de remplir une tombe, les bras douloureux et la tête lourde à cause de l'épuisement, songeant à quel point il est plus facile de faire cela avec un partenaire, quand un cri le fait sursauter.

« Hé, vous là-bas ! »

Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces mots lui sont adressés, et il n'a besoin d'aucune pensée consciente pour détaler instinctivement, son sac sous un bras, sa pelle sous l'autre. Il slalome entre les tombes à toute allure, cherchant à gagner le plus vite possible la protection des arbres qui bordent le cimetière, et à rejoindre sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin.

« Hé ! »

Dean ne se retourne pas pour voir si le type le suit, mais court un peu plus vite. Il fait noir, et il ne voit pas très bien où il va. Les arbres sont des silhouettes indistinctes, un peu plus sombres que le reste, et il court vite, trop vite. Les branches le giflent au visage, mais il ne les laisse pas le freiner dans sa course, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en prenne une dans l'œil.

« Aïe ! Merde, putain de merde ! » jure-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

Il titube un peu, sa main droite tendue en avant pour sonder l'espace devant lui, la gauche pressée contre son œil douloureux. Il est obligé de s'arrêter s'il ne veut pas s'étaler de tout son long. Il tend l'oreille, à l'écoute d'éventuels bruits de pas à sa poursuite, mais il n'y a rien. Rien que le silence, à nouveau.

Il reste immobile un instant, attendant de voir si la douleur va passer. Il finit par ôter la main de son œil, et rouvrir les paupières, doucement. Une vive douleur transperce son crâne, et il se mord le poing pour étouffer un nouveau cri. Il n'entend toujours rien derrière lui, mais il ne veut pas attirer l'attention au cas où quelqu'un roderait encore dans le cimetière.

Il presse de nouveau la paume de sa main contre son œil blessé pour tenter d'apaiser un peu la douleur, et essaie d'ouvrir l'autre. Le mouvement de sa paupière droite crispe la paupière gauche, et ses deux yeux se remplissent de larmes. Il arrive tant bien que mal à garder le droit entrouvert. Il y voit à peine, mais il ne peut pas se permettre de rester sur place plus longtemps. Il s'accroupit et tâtonne au sol pour retrouver le sac et la pelle qu'il a laissés tomber. Il passe la bandoulière du sac à son épaule, attrape la pelle, et la tend devant lui pour repérer les obstacles.

Il se prend les pieds dans des racines, manque même tomber une fois, mais il finit par trouver sa voiture. Il ne prend pas la peine de ranger ses affaires dans le coffre, et se contente de balancer la pelle et le sac sur la banquette arrière.

La conduite est une véritable épreuve. Il conduit à une lenteur d'escargot, une main sur le volant et l'autre couvrant son œil. Il a de plus en plus de mal à garder son œil intact ouvert, sa paupière bat convulsivement, et ses cils sont mouillés de larmes. Devant lui il ne voit guère plus qu'une tâche de lumière là où les phares de la voiture éclaire la route – ou du moins ce qu'il espère être la route.

Des coups sont frappés à la vitre, et le cœur de Dean bondit dans sa poitrine. Il écrase le pied sur la pédale de frein.

« Hé ! Baissez la vitre ! »

Merde, est-ce que c'est le type du cimetière ? Le premier élan de Dean est de mettre le pied au plancher et s'enfuir le plus vite possible, mais avec la vision diminuée qu'il a, il est plus que probable qu'il finisse par se prendre un arbre ou écraser quelqu'un. Il baisse la vitre, le cœur battant.

« Dites, vous allez bien ? Je vous ai vu rouler plus lentement qu'une limace, et… Hé, vous avez un truc à l'œil ? »

Dean ne distingue qu'une silhouette, mais la voix est celle d'un jeune homme.

« Me suis pris une branche d'arbre. J'arrive pas à ouvrir mon œil, ça me fait trop mal.

- Vous voulez que je vous emmène aux urgences ? »

Dean réfléchit rapidement à ses options. Le risque est que le jeune homme aperçoive la pelle crottée de terre à l'arrière de la voiture, et pose des questions embarrassantes. D'un autre côté, Dean ne sait pas où se trouve l'hôpital le plus proche, et à l'allure où il va, il y sera encore demain matin.

« Ok, montez. »

Il se transfère sur le siège passager, entend le grincement d'ouverture de la portière, le froissement des vêtements de l'inconnu qui s'installe derrière le volant, puis la portière claquer.

« Faites gaffe en la conduisant », prévient-il, un pincement au cœur quand il pense qu'il va laisser le contrôle de sa voiture à quelqu'un dont il ne perçoit même pas le visage.

Le jeune homme rit joyeusement.

« Vous inquiétez pas, une beauté pareille, je vais y faire plus attention qu'à ma petite nièce de dix mois. Je m'appelle David, au fait.

- Moi, c'est Dean », se présente-t-il, tendant sa main droite un peu au hasard.

Une main chaude serre fermement la sienne.

« Enchanté, Dean. »

Dean sent la voiture se remettre en mouvement, et il se repose sur la portière côté passager avec un soupir.

« Alors, comment vous avez fait votre compte ? »

La douleur pulse toujours dans son œil gauche, alors Dean se retient de lever les yeux au ciel. Les gens sont d'un curieux. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de faire la conversation, mais il lui faut avoir l'air le moins suspect possible, alors il répond :

« Je rejoignais ma voiture, je faisais pas attention où j'allais, et de nuit, ce n'est vraiment pas malin.

- Vous visitiez des gens dans le coin ? »

L'esprit de Dean fonctionne à toute vitesse.

« Non, sinon vous pensez bien que je les aurais appelés, plutôt que de prendre le volant dans cet état. Non, je ne faisais que traverser la ville, et il m'a semblé voir… une forme sombre sur le bas-côté. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un animal blessé, ou peut-être même quelqu'un alors je me suis arrêté.

- Il y avait quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. »

Heureusement, cela met fin à l'interrogatoire, et le reste du trajet se fait en silence. Quand ils s'arrêtent, David guide Dean hors de la voiture. Dean a renoncé à garder son œil droit ouvert, et il marche en aveugle, nerveux d'avoir quelqu'un d'étranger qui envahisse son espace personnel de cette manière.

L'irruption du bruit et de la lumière le prévient qu'ils viennent d'entrer dans le hall des urgences. David le pousse jusqu'à ce que le genou de Dean heurte quelque chose.

« Vous pouvez vous asseoir là. »

Dean s'assoit et entrouvre son œil intact pour jauger son environnement. La salle d'attente n'est pas très grande, et il n'y a plus d'une dizaine de personnes. Les gens ont l'air fatigués ou morts d'ennui, une femme pleure silencieusement. Dean referme son œil avec l'espoir de n'avoir pas à attendre trop longtemps.

Il entend David se racler la gorge.

« Euh, dites… Si vous avez plus besoin de moi… »

Dean rouvre son œil pour regarder le jeune homme. Durant tout le trajet en voiture, il n'a pas cessé de se méfier et de s'attendre à un sale coup. Il lui est tellement peu naturel de se remettre de cette manière entre les mains d'un étranger, il ne l'aurait jamais fait si sa situation avait été moins préoccupante. Mais apparemment, David n'est qu'un jeune homme plein de bonne volonté, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Quel concept étrange, se dit Dean.

« Oh, vous pouvez y aller. » Il a un sourire en coin. « J'ai pas besoin que vous restiez me tenir la main.

- Ok, ben… Bon courage.

- Merci. Euh, merci, vraiment.

- De rien, vieux. »

Les pas de David s'éloignent, et l'attente de Dean commence. À un moment donné, il s'assoupit, alors au bout du compte, il ne sait pas vraiment combien de temps il a attendu. Il a essayé à quelque reprises d'ouvrir son œil blessé, espérant que la douleur s'est atténuée et qu'il va pouvoir reprendre son chemin. C'est peine perdue, et Dean commence à s'inquiéter au-delà de la douleur handicapante dans son œil. Et si c'était grave ? Il ne voit pas comment est son œil, sait juste qu'il a mal et a l'impression qu'un débris est resté coincé derrière sa paupière – il approche de temps en temps les doigts, tenté de toucher et de frotter, mais il est retenu par la perspective de la douleur qui suivrait. Et s'il y avait quelque chose d'abîmé de manière permanente ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait chasser en étant borgne ? Il y a bien des pirates avec des bandeaux sur l'œil, alors…

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, vous m'entendez ? »

Quelqu'un le secoue par l'épaule, et il est obligé de se lever et de suivre à nouveau un étranger en croisant les doigts et en espérant pour le mieux.

--

Quand Sam avait huit mois, Dean prit l'habitude de se glisser dans le berceau de son petit frère pour dormir. Il attendait que les dernières lumières s'éteignent et que son père s'endorme, puis sortait silencieusement de son lit et escaladait le berceau. La première fois, il eut peur que Sammy se réveille et se mette à pleurer, parce qu'il pleurait beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais le bébé se contenta de soupirer dans son sommeil et de baver un peu.

Leur père ne disait jamais rien quand il les retrouvait blottis l'un contre l'autre le matin. Il ne disait plus grand-chose d'ailleurs, sauf quand il suppliait Dean de parler. Dean voulait faire plaisir à son père, alors il essayait de temps en temps, mais chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il avait mal dans la poitrine et les mots ne sortaient pas. Il se demandait parfois si peut-être il ne savait plus parler, comme Sammy, et il voulait que sa mère soit là parce qu'elle aurait su quoi faire, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. Les flammes l'avaient mangée, et c'est pour ça que son père était triste tout le temps.

Alors la nuit, il s'allongeait auprès de Sam, se serrait contre lui et mettait son nez dans ses cheveux tout fins de bébé. Il l'entourait de ses bras, et se promettait que jamais, jamais il ne laisserait les flammes manger son petit frère.

--

L'examen consiste en des gouttes dans son œil et une lumière aveuglante qui réveille la douleur. Dean pince les lèvres et attend que ça passe, se retient d'en mettre une au médecin qui l'examine, parce que le mec est dangereusement près de son œil. Il se concentre plutôt sur la chanson dans sa tête.

_Here come the dancers, one by one, your momma's callin' but you're having fun, you find your dancin' on the number 9 cloud, put your hands together now, and sing it out loud…_

Le diagnostic finit par tomber.

« C'est un ulcère de la cornée. »

Les paupières de Dean sont de nouveau closes, alors il ne peut pas adresser au médecin le clignement d'yeux hébété. Il tente à la place le mouvement de tête interrogatif, qui doit être suffisamment éloquent parce l'homme développe :

« C'est une lésion en creux sur la surface de votre cornée. Dans votre cas, elle est due au choc de la branche, mais elle peut avoir d'autres causes. On va vous faire un pansement oculaire que vous garderez au moins vingt-quatre heures, pour que votre cornée commence à cicatriser sans être irritée par le battement de votre paupière, et on va vous donner un traitement de plusieurs collyres, des gouttes que vous aurez à vous mettre dans l'œil tous les jours, jusqu'à ce que vous retrouviez votre vision. Vous avez des questions ?

- Euh, est-ce que… Enfin, c'est pas trop grave, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais voir de nouveau comme avant ?

- Non, la plaie est assez bénigne, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez du mal à ouvrir l'autre paupière ?

- Ben, ça crispe la paupière de l'œil blessé, et ça me fait mal.

- Ça ira sans doute un peu mieux avec le pansement, il maintiendra la paupière immobile, mais vous serez peut-être aveugle quelques jours. Vous avez quelqu'un qui peut venir vous chercher ?

- Je peux partir tout de suite ?

- Je n'ai pas de raison de vous garder. Alors, qui pouvons-nous appeler ? »

Dean réfléchit. Il n'a personne à appeler qui puisse arriver rapidement. Bobby Singer est dans le Dakota du Sud, mais la dernière fois que Dean l'a vu, il y a deux ans, il menaçait son père avec un fusil. Pasteur Jim est dans le Minnesota, et il a des responsabilités, ne peut pas partir comme ça, faire des milliers de kilomètres pour un jeune imbécile qui s'est pris une branche dans l'œil. Son père est Dieu sait où. Et Sam… Sam est à Palo Alto, il a commencé l'école de droit, alors il doit avoir plein de trucs à faire ; et surtout, il est probablement en colère contre Dean.

« Monsieur ? Vous voulez qu'on appelle un taxi pour vous reconduire chez vous ?

- Non, j'habite pas dans le coin.

- Et personne ne peut venir vous chercher ?

- Mon frère. Vous pouvez appeler mon frère. »

Quelle que soit la manière dont on retourne le problème, il ne voit que Sam pour tout laisser tomber et faire des heures d'avion pour ses beaux yeux.

« Mais le problème, c'est qu'il habite en Californie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il va mettre pour arriver ici, mais ça sera pas pour tout de suite.

- Bon, alors… » Le médecin soupire, et il y a un bruit de froissement de vêtements. « On va vous trouver un lit, vous admettre en observation, jusqu'à ce que votre frère vienne vous chercher. Vous nous donnez son numéro, on va se charger de l'appeler.

- Ok, mais… surtout, vous lui dites que c'est pas grave. Il va se monter la tête, sinon, et croyez- moi, vous n'avez pas envie d'avoir affaire à lui quand il est dans cet état-là.

- On lui dira. »

Une infirmière vient faire le pansement sur son œil. Elle est si près de lui que ses cheveux lui chatouillent parfois le visage. Elle sent la vanille, une odeur à peine perceptible, sans doute un gel douche ou un savon plutôt qu'un parfum. Sa voix est musicale, et elle a un accent très léger que Dean ne parvient pas à identifier.

La curiosité le brûle, et il veut voir à quoi ressemble cette femme mystérieuse. Il essaie d'ouvrir sa paupière droite.

« Restez tranquille, lui enjoint-elle.

- Hm, désolé. »

Quand elle a fini, elle le conduit à une chambre. Il sait qu'il n'est pas seul, car il entend quelqu'un ronfler pas loin de lui. Il s'allonge dans le lit, épuisé par les évènements de la nuit. Il veut réfléchir à ce qu'il va dire à Sam quand il arrivera, mais il ne parvient pas à enchaîner une pensée après l'autre, alors il abandonne.

Il doit s'être assoupi, parce que la voix à son oreille le fait sursauter.

« J'ai eu votre frère au téléphone. »

C'est l'infirmière de tout à l'heure, Dean la reconnaît à sa voix et à l'odeur de vanille. Il se redresse dans son lit.

« Ah ? »

Il s'inquiète soudain de ce que cette infirmière va lui dire, panique à l'idée que Sam a peut-être décidé de ne pas venir le chercher, de le laisser se démerder. Il le mériterait, il le sait.

« Il prend le premier avion, poursuit l'infirmière, sans avoir conscience du soulagement qui envahit Dean.

- Vous lui avez dit que c'était pas grave ?

- Oui, au moins trois fois. » Il y a du rire dans la voix de l'infirmière. « Mais je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir convaincu.

- Il s'inquiète toujours pour rien.

- Personne n'aime apprendre qu'un membre de sa famille est à l'hôpital. »

Dean s'abstient d'expliquer que Sam a plus de raison que la plupart des gens de craindre un coup de fil de l'hôpital.

« Bon, je vous laisse dormir. »

Une main légère se pose un bref instant sur son épaule, puis la porte se claque. Le voisin de chambre de Dean renifle bruyamment et marmonne quelque chose d'indistinct dans son sommeil. Dean s'endort.

--

Quand Sam avait trois ans, il traversa une période où il répondait à tout par « non ». Quelle que soit la question, même s'il ne s'agissait pas vraiment d'une question, il fixait son interlocuteur de ses grands yeux noisette, faisait une moue butée, et énonçait un « non » ferme et décidé.

Dean s'en étonna auprès de son père, et celui-ci lui expliqua que tous les jeunes enfants passaient par cette phase. « Toi aussi, tu faisais ça au même âge », affirma-t-il, mais Dean resta toujours persuadé que son père se moquait de lui. Il était impossible qu'il ait été un jour aussi stupide.

Quand il s'ennuyait, Dean prenait un malin plaisir à poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête à son petit frère, à l'amener à se contredire en répondant invariablement « non » à tout.

« Tu m'aimes, Sammy ?

- Non. »

Sam ne leva pas les yeux de la feuille de papier qu'il crayonnait avec application. Dean ne comprit pas pourquoi il avait un pincement au coeur, tout d'un coup.

--

Il est réveillé par une voix féminine, mais ce n'est pas la voix de l'infirmière au parfum de vanille. C'est une voix plus familière encore.

« Dean, réveille-toi.

- Jess ? »

Il ouvre les yeux. Ou plutôt, il essaie d'ouvrir les yeux. La paupière gauche ne s'ouvre pas du tout, parce que l'œil est couvert par quelque chose, mais une vive douleur le fait grogner avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

« Dean ? Ça va ? »

À travers le voile des larmes qui ont emplies son œil droit, il reconnaît les mèches blondes et bouclées de sa presque belle-sœur qui dansent devant son visage.

« Où est Sam ? » demande-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas adopter un ton plaintif.

Un bruit de raclement au sol lui apprend que Jess a tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir à son chevet.

« Il parle au médecin. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je me suis pris une branche dans l'œil, et j'ai un ulcère de la cornée, paraît-il. » Il reste silencieux un moment. « Est-ce que Sam est en colère ?

- À ton avis ?

- Est-ce que je dois m'attendre à son poing dans la figure ?

- Tu connais ton frère. Il va attendre que tu ailles mieux, mais pas trop pour que tu ne puisses pas t'enfuir, et là il te dira tes quatre vérités.

- Ouais. »

Dean referme son œil droit. Très bien, il peut supporter ça. C'est de bonne guerre, après tout.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais, Dean ? reprend Jess. Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé pendant des semaines ? Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas à ses coups de fil ? Sam était dans tous ses états. Il va rater ses examens, si ça continue. »

C'est un coup bas, mais cela prouve que Jess commence à le connaître. Il ne sait pas comment répondre à la question, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr que la jeune fille soit en mesure de comprendre. Elle sait le secret des Winchester, maintenant, en connaît plus sur leur famille que quiconque n'étant pas chasseur – Dean ressent un pincement de regret quand il pense à Cassie – mais cela ne suffit pas.

« Je pensais que ça serait mieux pour lui, répond-t-il enfin.

- En quoi ça serait mieux pour lui de passer son temps à se demander si son frère est vivant ou mort ?

- Il aurait fini par ne plus y penser. C'est bien ce qu'il faisait, avant. » Ce n'est pas de l'amertume, dans sa voix, pas du tout. « C'est mieux pour la vie qu'il a choisie. Je ne peux que le freiner. »

Il n'ajoute pas, parce qu'il pense que cela ne ferait pas bon effet auprès de Jess, que c'est aussi la solution de facilité pour lui-même. Avoir de nouveau Sam avec lui pendant ces deux mois d'été, et devoir y renoncer encore une fois, cela a été plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, même s'il savait que ce n'était que temporaire. Il en a assez d'avoir le sentiment qu'il a laissé une partie de lui en Californie, il veut retrouver l'engourdissement dans lequel il se complaisait l'année dernière, avant qu'il ne revoie Sam.

« Je ne crois pas que les choses puissent redevenir comme avant, Dean. » La voix de Jess est… triste, peut-être, et il se demande à quoi elle pense. « Mais bon, tu verras ça avec Sam. Moi, je me mêle pas de vos affaires. »

Il y a un appel d'air qui signale à Dean que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre.

« Dean ? »

Tiens, quand on parle du loup. Dean se redresse dans le lit d'hôpital, essaie d'avoir l'air suffisamment en forme pour faire oublier à son frère le pansement sur son œil.

« Salut, Sammy.

- Bon, j'ai vu le docteur, il m'a dit ce qu'il allait falloir faire, et j'ai ton ordonnance. » Le ton de Sam est absent, affairé. « On s'arrêtera en chemin à la pharmacie. Tu peux t'habiller tout seul, ou je t'aide ?

- Ok, je crois que je vais attendre dehors », intervient Jess.

Dean fait sortir ses jambes du lit, s'assoit sur le rebord, et fait un geste sec de la main dans ce qu'il pense être la direction de son frère.

« Trouve mes fringues, mais garde tes sales pattes pour toi.

- La cécité ne te rend pas plus aimable, en tout cas », réplique Sam avec acidité.

Dean sait à quel moment son frère a trouvé ses vêtements, parce qu'ils lui sont jetés à la figure. Il enfile son jean, ses chaussettes, sa chemise, tâtant les boutons du bout des doigts pour être sûr de n'en manquer aucun, et les coutures des vêtements pour éviter de les mettre à l'envers.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demande-t-il, un peu hésitant, sentant le regard de son frère sur lui même sans le voir.

- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? On va à Palo Alto, bien sûr. Jess et moi, on est venu en avion, mais je sais que t'aimes pas ça alors on va revenir avec l'Impala. On va pas pouvoir faire tout le trajet dans la journée, alors il va falloir qu'on trouve…

- Ah, tu sais, t'es pas obligé de… Vous pouvez me déposer à un motel, et…

- Dean, l'interrompt Sam, tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait des heures d'avions pour te laisser moisir dans un motel pourri ? Non, tu reviens avec nous. »

C'est le ton sans appel de Sam. Par moments, Dean se dit que son frère est celui d'eux deux qui ressemble le plus à leur père. Au moins, il est maintenant sûr que Sam est furieux contre lui, mais cela ne semble pas avoir pour effet de l'éloigner de Dean, bien au contraire. C'est bien du Sam tout craché, se dit Dean, partagé entre irritation et affection. Toujours contrariant au possible.

Dean se laisse guider par son frère hors de l'hôpital, jusqu'à la voiture. Il y a un petit moment de confusion quand il faut choisir la place de chacun. Sam est au volant, par la force des choses, et même si cela fait grincer Dean des dents, il n'a pas vraiment d'arguments à opposer. Le problème est, qui de Dean ou de Jess doit prendre la place du passager ? Il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de Dean qu'il pouvait être reclus sur la banquette arrière de sa propre voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son frère, qui le mène par le bras, s'arrêter et placer une main sur la poitrine de Dean, fermement, comme pour l'empêcher de s'élancer vers l'Impala.

« Jess ? demande Sam, hésitant. Tu veux te mettre à l'avant ?

- Oh, je… Désolée, un réflexe. »

Dean comprend que Jess s'est spontanément dirigée vers la portière du côté passager. Sam ne bouge toujours pas, et ses deux mains ont agrippé le bras droit de Dean. C'est un statu quo, et Dean se dit que cette situation reflète parfaitement la raison pour laquelle les choses fonctionneraient mieux si Sam et lui prenaient des chemins différents. Puisqu'il faut bien que quelqu'un tranche, il dit :

« C'est pas grave, Jess, je vais me mettre à l'arrière.

- Dean, non, c'est ta voiture.

- Il n'y a pas de problème, je t'assure. Je crois que je vais essayer de dormir, de toute façon.

- Bon, si tu es sûr. »

Sam est soulagé, Dean le sait parce qu'il sent la tension de son corps qui disparaît. Il presse brièvement le bras de Dean, un geste silencieux de remerciement. Dean comprend que Sam et Jess sont toujours dans une période d'incertitude, où le moindre geste a une signification et un impact. Il est déjà admirable que la jeune fille ait accepté d'accompagner Sam et de perdre presque deux jours en avion et en voiture, alors la moindre des choses que Dean puisse faire, c'est bien de lui céder la place pour ne pas qu'elle ait l'impression d'être un simple bagage. Il doit bien ça à Sam, après avoir failli détruire l'existence que son frère s'était patiemment construite à Palo Alto.

Il s'installe sur la banquette arrière en repoussant les mains envahissantes de Sam qui ne cessent de vouloir encombrer son espace vital, et cherche à s'allonger dans une position relativement confortable. C'est peine perdue, car cela fait bien longtemps qu'il est trop grand pour s'étendre à l'arrière. Il somnole pourtant pendant presque tout le trajet, s'endort même complètement à un moment, car il manque l'instant où Sam s'arrête pour acheter ses médicaments à la pharmacie.

En même temps, il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que de dormir. Sam met la radio, si doucement que Dean ne peut pas dire de quelle musique pourrie il s'agit. Sam et Jess échangent de temps à autre quelques phrases à voix basse comme pour ne pas le déranger, et Dean n'a jamais eu autant l'impression d'être sur son lit de mort depuis ce jour où, à dix-sept ans, un fantôme l'a balancé par la fenêtre et qu'il a bien failli y rester après une chute de deux étages. Sam avait passé des jours à son chevet, à pleurer sans discontinuer.

Quand ils doivent s'arrêter pour la nuit et prendre une chambre de motel, c'est reparti pour le jeu des chaises musicales. Faut-il prendre une ou deux chambres ? Sam et Dean ont toujours partagé une même chambre, mais Sam et Jess sont un couple, maintenant, et Dean… Dean ne veut pas être de trop.

« On prend deux chambres, propose-t-il, c'est mieux comme ça, je crois.

- Pourquoi ? demande Sam. C'est ridicule, de payer deux chambres. Je te rappelle qu'il n'y a pas de fraudes à la carte de crédit, cette fois.

- Si tu veux, c'est moi qui paye – enfin, ne paye pas.

- Non, c'est pas la peine. On prend une chambre avec deux lits, comme d'habitude, et Jess et moi on partage. Ça te va, Jess ?

- Oui, c'est bien comme ça. Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

- Tout à fait. »

Ça sent le vécu, Dean n'a pas besoin de voir les regards que s'échangent sans doute le couple pour le savoir. Il ne discute pas plus, parce qu'il ne l'avouera pas, mais il n'a jamais réussi à s'habituer à dormir seul. La journée passée en voiture les a tous fatigués, alors ils ne restent pas éveillés assez longtemps pour qu'il y ait la moindre gêne à propos de leurs arrangements pour la nuit.

--

Quand Sam avait dix ans, il y eut un moment où Dean et lui finirent par être trop grands pour dormir tous les deux à l'arrière de la voiture, les fois où leur père conduisait toute la nuit. Incapables de trouver une position qui soit confortable pour les deux, ils passaient leur temps à se pousser, se frapper, se disputer à voix basse, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, leur père en ait assez.

« Bon, ça suffit, tous les deux ! Dean, tu viens à l'avant ! »

L'ordre eut pour effet de les faire taire tous les deux instantanément. Leur père se gara sur le bas-côté, et attendit avec impatience que Dean s'exécute. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, et Sam se mit à pleurer.

« Arrête ton cinéma, Sam. »

Leur père n'avait jamais eu de patience pour les caprices. Dean se glissa sur le siège avant, et Sam s'arrêta de pleurer. Le reste du trajet se passa majoritairement en silence. De temps en temps, Dean tendait son bras à l'arrière, et cherchait à tâtons la jambe de son frère pour signaler sa présence en la frappant doucement du poing. Sam filait un coup de pied au siège de Dean en retour. Parfois, ça dégénérait et leur père devait se mettre en colère.

À partir de ce jour, ce fut John et Dean à l'avant, et Sam à l'arrière, sauf quand l'un d'eux était blessé. Dean regardait de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur à l'avant, et ils s'échangeaient des grimaces à l'insu de leur père, mais ça n'était jamais pareil.

--

Le lendemain matin, ils arrivent à Palo Alto, juste à temps pour que Sam aille en cours. Sam hésite à partir, mais Jess met rapidement fin à ses tergiversations.

« Sam, va en cours, tu as suffisamment manqué comme ça. Je reste avec lui.

- Hé ! proteste Dean. J'ai plus dix ans, j'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Et même à dix ans, j'avais pas de baby-sitter.

- Ouais, je m'en souviens, fait Sam. À dix ans, tu étais responsable de moi. »

Il y a une pointe d'amertume, dans la voix de son petit frère, que Dean se retient de relever. Il sait bien ce que Sam pense de leur enfance, de la manière dont leur père les a élevés. Le sujet ne peut que les pousser à se disputer, car leurs avis divergent tellement qu'ils ne pourront sans doute jamais se rejoindre. Jess les sauve d'un silence gênant en intervenant :

« Dean, ça ne me gêne pas, je n'ai pas cours cette après-midi, de toute manière. Et j'ai du boulot. Avec ou sans toi, je serais restée ici. »

Dean entend des bruits de baiser, puis Sam file en coup de vent.

« Soyez sages, tous les deux ! » lance Sam, avant de claquer la porte, laissant Dean et Jess seuls tous les deux.

Dean est assis sur le canapé du salon, là où son frère l'a laissé, et il réalise que c'est la première fois qu'il est seul avec la petite amie de son frère. Il se sent brusquement gêné, et s'il avait pu, s'il avait deux yeux en état de marche, il aurait trouvé un prétexte pour se barrer d'ici vite fait. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'apprécie pas Jess, c'est une fille adorable. Plus encore, Sam l'aime, et elle aime Sam, et Dean sait parfaitement au fond de lui qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui aurait pu arriver à son frère.

Il pose la main à côté de lui sur le canapé, et tâte les coussins pour vérifier que rien n'encombre l'espace, puis il étend ses jambes et s'allonge.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande Jess. Je ne sais pas, tu veux… à boire ?

- Ben, s'il reste une bière dans le frigo, je dis pas non.

- Ok, je te ramène ça. »

Jess quitte la pièce, et revient promptement, prend Dean par le poignet et met la bouteille dans sa main. Il referme les doigts sur le verre froid, mouillé par la condensation.

« Merci. »

La main de Jess se pose un instant sur son épaule, puis Dean entend le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner. Un sentiment de culpabilité envahit Dean tendit qu'il décapsule la bouteille et porte prudemment le goulot à ses lèvres. Jess a toujours été sympa avec lui. Même quand il sentait qu'elle se méfiait de lui – et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire – elle ne l'a jamais traité avec froideur ou mépris. Il essaie de lui rendre la pareille, mais n'arrive pas à être naturel, car la vérité, laide et honteuse, c'est qu'il est dévoré par la jalousie.

Sam a toujours été à _lui_, depuis le jour où leur père a déposé le bébé dans ses bras et lui a demandé de fuir la maison en flammes. Il l'a nourri, lavé, habillé, mouché. Il lui a appris à faire ses lacets, à monter à vélo, à conduire. Il l'a réconforté quand il faisait des cauchemars, l'a défendu quand il se faisait harceler à l'école, a répondu à ses questions sur la sexualité, même les plus embarrassantes. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus avec lui que Sam veut vivre, il n'est plus au centre de son existence, et c'est normal, c'est le cours ordinaire des choses.

Putain, ce que la vie peut être injuste.

Il renverse la tête pour avaler une grande gorgée de bière, mais il déglutit trop vite et finit par s'étouffer. Il tousse et crachote, essaie de reprendre sa respiration pour partir dans une nouvelle quinte de toux, jusqu'à ce que Jess rapplique, alertée par le bruit.

« Hé, Dean, ça va ?

- Oui… ça va… » Il agite inutilement la main dans les airs, pour faire signe que tout va bien. « Pas de… problème. »

Il inspire doucement, et sa gorge l'irrite un peu, mais au moins il a arrêté de tousser convulsivement.

« Fais un peu attention. » La voix de Jess est maintenant amusée. « Ton frère m'arracherait les yeux s'il t'arrivait malheur quand je suis censée te surveiller.

- Très drôle. J'ai avalé de travers, c'est tout. Désolé de t'avoir dérangée.

- C'est rien. Je laisse la porte ouverte, tu m'appelles si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord ?

- Ouais, d'accord. »

L'après-midi traîne en longueur. Sans moyen de consulter l'heure, le temps lui semble être un chewing-gum qui s'étire sans fin, en longs filaments caoutchouteux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est immobilisé par une blessure récoltée lors d'une chasse, mais d'ordinaire, ses deux distractions favorites sont regarder la télé, et se masturber. Pour des raisons évidentes, ni l'une ni l'autre ne sont en option aujourd'hui.

Il se repasse dans la tête toutes les chansons qu'il a sur cassette, chantonne à voix basse et marque le rythme sur le bord du canapé.

_Say your prayers little one, dont forget, my son, to include everyone, tuck you in, warm within, keep you free from sin, till the sandman he comes…_

Il finit par se lasser, et l'ennui se met progressivement à lui bouffer le cerveau. Son œil ne lui fait presque plus mal, si sa paupière ne bouge pas et qu'il ne tente pas d'ouvrir l'autre œil, et le fait de se sentir relativement en forme rend l'immobilité forcée encore plus insupportable. Il n'ose pas se lever pour marcher un peu, parce qu'il ne connaît pas suffisamment l'appartement de Sam et de Jess pour le parcourir dans le noir.

Il glisse la main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir son portable, le passe d'une main à l'autre, joue un peu avec les touches même s'il ne voit pas ce qu'il fait. Il est très fortement tenté d'appeler Sam pour lui demander quand il revient, comme un enfant impatient. Cela ne remonterait certainement pas sa côte auprès de son frère, mais Dean s'ennuie tellement que même Sam qui pique une crise serait une distraction bienvenue.

Il est prêt à céder à la tentation, et au diable les conséquences, quand on frappe à la porte.

« J'arrive ! »

Les pas précipités de Jess se dirigent vers l'entrée, et Dean quitte sa position avachie pour se redresser dans le canapé, vaguement inquiet. Il ne craint pas tellement un danger quelconque, non ; il craint plutôt une visite parfaitement humaine. Il n'a vu encore aucun des amis de Sam, bien que cela fasse presque un an qu'ils ont repris contact tous les deux, et il ne veut pas que la première rencontre se fasse dans ses conditions. Il ne veut voir personne d'étranger tant qu'il ne peut pas vraiment les _voir._

Il tend l'oreille et écoute ce que se racontent les voix à la porte d'entrée.

« Becky ! » s'exclame Jess, d'une voix un peu trop aigue pour être parfaitement sincère. « Salut ! Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? Je veux dire, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Je suis venue voir si vous étiez revenus. Vous êtes partis si précipitamment, et impossible de vous joindre ces deux derniers jours. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien. Sam est en cours. Moi, je bosse.

- Où vous étiez partis ?

- Euh, eh bien… » Jess balbutie, se demandant probablement ce qu'elle peut dire. Dean décide d'intervenir avant qu'elle ne s'emmêle les pinceaux – il la connaît maintenant suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas taillée pour le mensonge.

« C'est à cause de moi », lance-t-il, assez fort pour être sûr que les deux jeunes filles l'entendent. Il se met debout, ne gardant qu'une main sur le dos du canapé comme point de repère.

Il ouvre brièvement l'œil droit, juste le temps d'apercevoir de longs cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, et le referme aussitôt quand la douleur transperce son œil gauche.

« Euh, bonjour ? salue la jeune fille, Becky, suffisamment polie pour garder pour elle le « qui êtes-vous ? » qui lui brûle sans doute les lèvres.

« C'est…, hésite Jess.

- Dean Winchester, la devance Dean, tendant une main devant lui à l'aveuglette.

- Dean… ? » Une main fine serre celle de Dean. « Oh mon _Dieu !_ Vous êtes le frère de Sam ! Oh mon… J'arrive pas à y croire, c'est…

- Ben ça, je m'attendais pas à tant d'enthousiasme.

- Désolée, c'est juste que… On ne vous a jamais vu, et Sam et Jess sont toujours restés très vagues à votre sujet, et… On avait fini par se demander si vous existiez.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. »

Il se rassoit, prudemment pour être sûr qu'il ne pose pas ses fesses dans le vide. Il sent le canapé bouger et il sait que Jess et Becky se sont assises également.

« Alors, commence Becky, incapable de contenir sa curiosité. Jess m'a dit que vous étiez… une sorte de chasseur de prime ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

- Et… si vous me permettez, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à votre œil ?

- Oh. » Il porte la main à son œil, faisant mine d'être étonné d'y trouver un pansement. « Un accident ridicule, je me suis pris une branche d'arbre dans l'œil. J'ai un ulcère de la cornée.

- Sam et moi on est allé le chercher, explique Jess. C'est pour ça qu'on était parti. Il va rester avec nous le temps que…

- Je ne reste pas très longtemps, intervient Dean. Dès que j'arrive à ouvrir les yeux, je suis parti.

- Sam ne va pas être d'accord.

- Sam sera soulagé de me voir partir.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! » crie Jess d'une voix stridente.

Le soudain éclat laisse Dean bouche bée. Il repasse la conversation dans sa tête, mais il ne parvient pas à déterminer à quel moment il a mis les pieds dans le plat.

« Je suis désolée, s'excuse Jess d'une voix plus douce. Désolée. Becky, merci d'être passée, mais… »

Becky sait apparemment quand elle n'est plus désirée, parce que Dean la sent se lever.

- Je vais vous laisser, oui. Vous devez être fatigués. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Dean.

- Ouais, moi aussi. Vous pourrez dire au reste des amis de Sam que j'existe bel et bien. »

Becky rit, puis elle est partie. Dean et Jess reste un moment silencieux, assis chacun à un bout du canapé.

« Je suis désolée, répète Jess. De m'être énervée.

- Y a… pas de souci, si je m'effondrais dès qu'on me crie un peu dessus, j'aurais pas survécu bien longtemps. Mais j'ai pas trop compris ce qui s'est passé. Va falloir m'expliquer.

- Je dois être fatiguée. On a passé tout hier et aujourd'hui en voiture. Vous avez peut-être l'habitude, mais pas moi. Et puis…

- Et puis ?

- Je te comprends pas. Ça fait un moment que je vous observe, Sam et toi, et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que Sam t'adore. Je veux dire, si on l'avait appelé pour lui dire que tu avais été parachuté par erreur en Amazonie, la première chose qu'il aurait faite, ça aurait été une recherche Google 'Comment survivre dans la forêt amazonienne ?' »

Dean ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il voit ça d'ici. Un vrai boy scout, son petit frère, même si ce qu'ils ont connu de plus proche d'une activité de boy scout était les fois où leur père essayait de les perdre en forêt pour affûter leur sens de l'orientation.

« Et puis, poursuit Jess, élevant un peu la voix, il aurait fait son sac, et serait parti sans se poser plus de question. Alors… je prétends pas comprendre votre relation, ou la vie que vous avez menée, mais je sais au moins ça. Tu ne peux pas dire que Sam voudrait te voir partir, parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Il est tellement heureux quand tu es là. »

Elle se tait, légèrement essoufflée par sa diatribe passionnée. Dean lui sourit tristement.

« C'est à mon tour d'être désolé. Sam et moi, on est pas un cadeau, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle rit comme si elle avait plutôt envie de pleurer.

« Disons que vous me rendez un peu dingue. »

Il perçoit un froissement de tissu signalant qu'elle est sur le point de se lever.

« Avant de retourner travailler, l'arrête-t-il, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- Est-ce que tu peux aller voir dans la boîte à gant de l'Impala, et me ramener la boîte avec des cassettes dedans ? Et dans mon sac j'ai un vieux walkman…

- Oh, pardon ! Bon sang, je suis désolée, j'y avais même pas pensé ! Tu as dû t'ennuyer à mourir.

- Si on arrêtait de s'excuser pour la journée ? »

Elle s'approche de lui, si près que c'en est un peu inconfortable, et il se raidit instinctivement. La main qui ébouriffe ses cheveux le fait presque sursauter.

« Hé ! » proteste-t-il, mais les bruits de pas lui indiquent qu'elle est déjà sortie de la pièce.

--

Quand Sam avait douze ans, la chose qu'il voulait le plus au monde était une paire de jumelles. Pour observer les oiseaux. Il passait son temps le nez en l'air, à fixer le ciel des yeux, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Il voulait pouvoir les toucher du doigt, en quelque sorte. Dean ne cessait de se moquer de ce passe-temps bizarre, mais il passa pourtant un mois à tondre toutes les pelouses du quartier dans l'espoir que pour Noël, il pourrait offrir des jumelles à son petit frère.

Il finit par gagner suffisamment d'argent pour en acheter une paire. Pas les plus belles, mais du bon matériel quand même, lui assura le vendeur.

Il attendit Noël avec plus d'excitation qu'il n'en avait ressenti depuis des années, tellement il était impatient de voir la joie illuminer le visage de Sam. La veille de Noël, il fut pris de panique parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à mettre la main sur le paquet.

Il le trouva dans les mains de son père.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, Dean ?

- C'est… » Son cœur se mit à battre, parce que soudain il n'était pas sûr qu'il n'avait pas enfreint une obscure règle Winchester. « C'est pour Sam, Papa. C'est des jumelles. »

À la surprise de Dean, son père sourit.

« C'est vrai qu'il nous a beaucoup cassé les oreilles avec ça, ces derniers temps. »

Il rendit le paquet à Dean, et le moment venu, quand Dean offrit à Sam son cadeau, ce fut encore mieux qu'il l'avait imaginé.

--

L'inactivité n'a jamais été le fort de Dean, et tant qu'il ne peut pas voir, il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose qu'il puisse faire, à part écouter de la musique à longueur de journée. Sam lui achète un i-pod, et dans un premier temps Dean geint et proteste, parce qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un de ses bidules électroniques qui se détraquent comme un rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que c'est en fait assez pratique de pouvoir charger plusieurs CDs dans un seul appareil.

Il se débarrasse de son pansement, mais il se passe encore deux jours avant qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux sans avoir mal. La prise de son traitement est un vrai calvaire : même si ouvrir son œil blessé n'était pas si douloureux, le simple fait de devoir mettre quelque chose dans l'œil lui serait pénible. Sam et Jess sont obligés de s'y atteler à deux, Sam le maintenant immobile, et Jess administrant les gouttes.

Une fois qu'il peut rouvrir les yeux, il se dit qu'il devrait s'en aller. Il y a encore un voile blanc qui gêne la vision de son œil gauche, et la lumière le blesse, mais il a déjà conduit dans des états bien pire que celui-là. Quand il dit cela à Sam, bien sûr, son frère explose.

« Je m'en fous que tu sois complètement inconscient en temps normal ! Je vais pas te laisser repartir alors que t'es encore à moitié aveugle, putain !

- Ah ouais, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Je sais pas, peut-être t'attacher à ton lit, qui sait ? Tu devrais faire gaffe, et surveiller tes arrières! »

C'est souvent Jess qui intervient dans ses moments. Pas physiquement, elle n'est pas assez dingue pour s'interposer entre eux, mais elle les distrait, avec quelque chose qu'elle a préparé à manger, une course qu'elle envoie Sam faire, une blague crue qui les laisse bouche bée. Elle détourne leurs esprits de la tension qui ne les quitte pas, des problèmes qui ne sont toujours pas résolus, et ça marche, jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

Finalement, Dean reste, et peu à peu, une routine assez confortable s'installe. Le plus déconcertant, ce n'est pas de vivre avec Sam, même s'il est vrai que Sam n'est pas tout à fait le même à Palo Alto que quand ils sont sur les routes tous les deux. Non, il s'en aperçoit rapidement, le plus déconcertant est de vivre avec une fille. Voilà une chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Dans la salle de bain, il y a au moins une dizaine de produits alignés sur l'étagère fixée sous le miroir. Il faut qu'il se souvienne de rabattre la cuvette des toilettes, et de ne pas laisser traîner ses sous-vêtements, et d'un tas d'autres choses auxquelles il ne pense pas d'ordinaire.

Et puis au bout d'un certain temps, Dean constate un changement dans le comportement de Jess. Ce sont de petites choses, qu'il ne remarquerait sans doute pas s'il ne s'ennuyait pas autant. Elle ne se maquille plus systématiquement quand elle est à l'appartement. Il la voit parfois mal coiffée, mal habillée, les mèches blondes en désordre ou attachées n'importe comment, portant des jupes, des jeans et des t-shirts décolorés ou élimés, pas souvent, mais suffisamment pour que ça le frappe. C'est comme ça qu'il réalise que toutes les filles qu'il a connues, il ne les a jamais vraiment vues au naturel, et il n'est pas sentimental, mais ça lui fait un drôle de pincement au coeur.

« Des fois, je me dis que ça doit être stressant d'être une fille », déclare-t-il pensivement à Sam, qui se contente de le regarder en clignant des yeux d'un air hébété pendant un moment, avant de hausser les sourcils.

« C'est ta nouvelle conscience féministe qui parle ?

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Non, rien. Rien du tout. »

Sam a un sourire goguenard, et Dean fronce les sourcils, se demandant quelle est la blague à ses dépens. Puis il hausse les épaules, car au fond, peu importe. Il est au-dessus de ça, voyons.

Il ne fait quasiment rien de ses journées, reste cloîtré dans l'appartement, sans voir personne d'autre que Sam et Jess – ainsi que leur proprio, un jour, mais il vaut mieux oublier ce mec libidineux qui déshabillait Jess des yeux. Pourtant, il n'a pas envie de partir. Parce que la liberté de suivre la route sans jamais en trouver le bout, le ronronnement du moteur de sa voiture, chasser, tuer, sauver des gens, tout ce qui fait sa vie, cela lui manque, bien sûr, mais il a ici quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus avoir ailleurs. Il a Sam.

« J'ai besoin de toi », lui annonce Sam un jour, alors que ça fait presque une semaine qu'il est à Palo Alto.

« Des conseils pour ta vie sexuelle ?

- Non, je me débrouille très bien, merci. »

Hé. Il adore quand Sam prend cet air pincé.

« Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sam se passe la main dans les cheveux, et… il rougit ? Dean sent son intérêt se réveiller.

« Sammy, ne me fait pas languir. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien… J'ai l'intention de… J'aimerais bien… Enfin, voilà, je vais demander Jess en mariage. »

Ce n'est pas comme si cette annonce était parfaitement inattendue. Tout le monde peut voir à quel point c'est sérieux entre Jess et Sam. Pour Dean qui vit avec eux depuis près d'une semaine, ça saute aux yeux.

Sois heureux, sois heureux, se répète-t-il. C'est bien ce que vous êtes censé ressentir, n'est-ce pas, quand votre frère vous annonce qu'il va se marier. Alors pourquoi son cœur tambourine dans sa poitrine comme ça ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas s'empêcher de penser que Sam et Jess vont bientôt former une famille tous les deux, tandis que lui aura quoi, un père absent parti Dieu sait où faire Dieu sait quoi ? Quel genre de putain d'égoïste faut-il être pour se dire ça ?

« Dean ?

- Oh, ben, félicitations, Sammy. Félicitations.

- C'est pas encore fait. Garde tes félicitations pour quand elle aura dit oui.

- Elle va dire oui, crois-moi. J'ai vu la manière dont cette fille te regarde. Mais je vois pas très bien où j'interviens. Je suis quasiment sûr que tu es censé la demander en mariage tout seul comme un grand.

- J'ai pas besoin de toi pour la demande en mariage, idiot. Je voulais… que tu viennes avec moi pour… choisir la bague de fiançailles.

- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ? J'y connais rien en bague de fiançailles, moi. Tu ferais pas mieux de demander à une de tes amies filles ?

- Je veux que ce soit toi qui viennes avec moi. Oh, et puis tu m'emmerdes, prends ta veste, et ne discute pas. T'es enfermé ici depuis bientôt une semaine, tu dois sortir un peu prendre l'air.

- Je risque pas de prendre beaucoup l'air si on fait le tour des bijouteries. »

Mais Sam est allé chercher sa veste, et la lui jette à la figure. Dean soupire, fouille dans son sac pour trouver ses lunettes de soleil, et suit son frère.

La vérité, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'y connaissent vraiment en bijoux, et encore moins en bagues de fiançailles. Dean est presque sûr que la seule fois où il est entré dans une bijouterie, c'est parce qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec l'une des vendeuses. Ce qui le surprend, c'est que son frère ne semble pas avoir plus d'expérience.

« Tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais offert de bijoux à Jess ?

- Ben elle est pas trop bijoux, en fait. Je lui ai acheté des boucles d'oreille, une fois. Mais là, une bague de fiançailles, on joue carrément pas dans la même cour.

- Ouais, je veux bien te croire. »

Ils passent presque deux heures à errer dans les rues en regardant subrepticement à travers les vitrines des bijouteries qu'ils rencontrent sur leur chemin. On est bien avancé dans l'automne, mais le soleil brille avec entrain, et bientôt, l'œil de Dean commence à le faire souffrir en dépit de ses lunettes de soleil.

« Euh, Sam, ça serait bien si tu te décidais à entrer dans l'antre de la bête.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Dean fait un vague geste de la main en direction de ses yeux.

« Oh, tu as mal à ton œil, comprend Sam. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Non, non. Juste qu'on aille dans un endroit où il y a moins de lumière. Comme… une bijouterie. Oh, mais c'est pas là qu'on doit aller, d'ailleurs ? Dis, ça tombe bien, non ? »

Sam le frappe brutalement à l'épaule.

« Oh, c'est bon, arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, et avance. »

Ils entrent dans la première bijouterie qu'ils croisent. La boutique est vaste et rafraîchie par l'air conditionné. Des vitrines sont disposées un peu partout, éclairées de l'intérieur par des lumières artificielles qui font briller les bijoux de milles feux.

Ils font quelques pas, dont le son est étouffé par la moquette épaisse.

« Je peux vous aider ? »

Dean tourne la tête. Un type en costard vient de se matérialiser sur sa gauche, dans la partie de son champ de vision qui est encore voilée. L'homme détaille brièvement les deux frères du regard, mais s'abstient de commenter leurs tenues négligées qui jurent avec les lieux.

« Euh, ben, bredouille Sam. Je cherche une bague, en fait. Pour ma petite amie. Mais pas n'importe quelle bague, vous voyez, je cherche une bague de fiançailles. Pour la demander en mariage. »

Pour un peu Dean se marrerait, de voir son petit frère d'ordinaire si éloquent réduit à des bafouillages. Le vendeur les conduit à une vitrine.

« Vous voyez quelque chose qui vous plait ? »

C'est parti pour quelques tours de manège. Cela se passe comme ça : Sam pointe du doigt une bague, le vendeur la sort, et Sam l'examine un moment, avant de demander son avis à Dean, avec des regards éperdus et en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

Dean se contente au début de hausser les épaules et de marmonner des commentaires indistincts. Franchement, à ses yeux, ce ne sont que des anneaux avec des machins brillants dessus. Mais Sam lui lance des regards désapprobateurs et fronce les sourcils, alors Dean essaie de faire un effort. Pour être honnête, ces bagues ne sont pas exactement pareilles. Les anneaux n'ont pas tous la même forme, l'or n'a pas toujours la même couleur, les pierres ne sont pas taillées de la même manière. Il se concentre, regarde chaque modèle, pense à Jess, et essaie de faire coïncider les deux visions.

Ils arrivent à réduire la sélection à deux modèles.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ? demande Dean. C'est ta copine, c'est à toi d'avoir le dernier mot.

- Eh bien… » Sam jette un regard en coin au vendeur, qui hoche la tête.

« Je vous laisse réfléchir.

- Merci, murmure Sam.

- Alors ? » demande Dean, une fois que le vendeur s'est suffisamment éloigné.

Sam se frotte le front avec la paume de la main.

« J'hésite. Parce que celle qui me plaît le plus, c'est aussi la plus chère.

- C'est une bague de fiançailles, Sam, c'est pas le moment de jouer les radins.

- Oui, mais… Le prix est un peu au-dessus du budget que je m'étais accordé. Tu crois que je pourrais faire un emprunt à la banque, et…

- Holà, je t'arrête tout de suite. » Dean joint le geste à la parole, et plaque une main sur la poitrine de son frère. « Je vais te le prêter, cet argent.

- Hein ? Mais tu… n'as pas d'argent.

- Si j'en ai. De l'argent que j'ai gagné au billard. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'en profiter, parce que je me suis pris une branche dans l'œil, et… Tu connais la suite de l'histoire.

- Dean, non, je… C'est gentil, mais non.

- Sam, regarde- moi. » Dean prend son frère par les épaules. « Qui suis-je ?

- Euh… C'est une question piège ?

- Mais non. Allez, qui suis-je ?

- Tu es… Dean. Tu es mon frère.

- Voilà, tout à fait. Et les frères ont le droit de se prêter de l'argent, non ? Surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important. Tu me rembourseras. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu sais que je débarquerais une nuit avec ma batte de base-ball. »

Le coin des lèvres de Sam s'incurve, d'abord hésitant, puis jusqu'à former un franc sourire.

« Ok, c'est bon. J'accepte. » Il se tourne en direction du vendeur, qui s'est placé diplomatiquement à quelques mètres d'eux. « On a fait notre choix. »

Ils quittent la boutique avec une petite boîte que Sam serre précautionneusement dans ses mains. Ils se sont presque ruinés dans cette affaire, mais Dean voit le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de son frère, comme un matin de Noël, et il se dit que ça en valait la peine.

--

Quand Sam avait quinze ans, il se trouva une nouvelle passion : la guerre de Sécession. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se prenait d'intérêt pour quelque chose, cela consumait tout son temps. Il empruntait des montagnes de livres à la bibliothèque, et quand il n'avait pas la tête dans ses bouquins, il en parlait sans arrêt. Matin, midi, et soir. Leur père avait la capacité de se couper complètement du babillage de Sam, alors c'était surtout Dean qui en faisait les frais.

« Tu savais que le Kentucky avait été l'Etat le plus divisé par la guerre ? John J. Crittenden était un sénateur du Kentucky et il a eu bien du mal à prendre parti. Il avait deux fils, qui ont tous les deux servis comme généraux, mais dans des camps opposés. T'imagine, Dean ? Si on se battait tous les deux dans des camps différents ? »

Dean imaginait très bien, et il en avait la nausée.

« Tu peux arrêter de raconter des trucs horribles ? »

Sam le regarda gravement, et parfois Dean avait du mal à se rappeler qu'il n'avait que quinze ans.

« Mais ça peut arriver, tu sais. On ne peux jamais savoir ce qu'on ferait dans une situation pareille. »

--

Au final, Sam foire un peu sa demande en mariage. Il fait tomber la petite boîte, qui s'ouvre, laisse échapper la bague, laquelle roule par terre jusqu'aux pieds de Jess, et là, évidemment, le secret est éventé. Il ne reste plus à Sam, penaud, qu'à demander à sa petite amie si elle veut bien l'épouser bien qu'il ne soit pas foutu de faire une demande en mariage dans les règles de l'art. Elle rit de sa maladresse, avec des yeux qui brillent, le serre dans ses bras et l'embrasse, et pour la première fois depuis qu'il est chez eux, Dean se sent de trop.

Cela le fait réfléchir. Il envoie Sam et Jess au restaurant ce soir-là, reste seul à l'appartement, et il médite, allongé sur le dos. C'est au cours de cette soirée qu'il décide qu'il est temps pour lui de s'en aller.

Le lendemain, Sam et Jess veulent organiser chez eux une petite fête pour annoncer la nouvelle à leurs amis.

« Dean, ça ne te dérange pas ? » demande Jess, en l'observant tête penchée comme pour le prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge.

Il hausse les épaules.

« C'est votre appartement. Et vos fiançailles. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'objections à faire.

- Comme ça tu auras l'occasion de rencontrer nos amis. Il serait temps, ils se posent des milliers de questions à ton sujet.

- Je meurs d'impatience. »

Sam l'oblige à mettre la main à la pâte pour faire le ménage et préparer le petit appart encombré à recevoir du monde. Dean grommelle un peu, pour la forme, mais en réalité, c'est assez amusant. Sam et lui se lancent des défis, à celui qui sera le plus rapide et le plus efficace, et c'est presque comme quand Sam était petit, et que Dean transformait les entraînements en jeu pour le motiver.

Les invités débarquent en début de soirée, et Dean travaille son plus beau sourire pour les accueillir. Il sait être charmant, quand il veut, et il ne veut pas que Sam ait à s'excuser au nom de son frère.

Il reconnaît Becky, à sa voix et à ses longs cheveux d'un blond pâle. La jeune fille salue Dean avec chaleur, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date. Elle est accompagnée d'un jeune homme brun, qui se présente comme son frère Zach, et d'une petite blonde aux grands yeux d'un bleu très clair.

« Karen », se présente-t-elle en tendant sérieusement la main à Dean pour qu'il la serre. « Sam nous a beaucoup parlé de vous.

- Vraiment ? » Dean jette un coup d'œil à Sam, qui rougit. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Karen esquisse un sourire de ses lèvres pâles dépourvues de rouge à lèvre.

« D'accord, disons que _Jess_ nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je crois pourvoir dire que nous sommes tous très curieux à votre sujet.

- Ah. Cool. »

La jeune fille s'éloigne pour aller parler à Jess, et Dean en profite pour glisser à l'oreille de son frère :

« Elle est flippante, cette fille.

- Attends un peu avant de la juger, répond Sam à voix basse. Elle est toujours comme ça avec les étrangers, mais en réalité, elle est très sympa. » Il fait une pause. « Quand on la connaît. »

Débarque ensuite un trio de jeunes hommes – Matt, Brian, Charlie ; Dean prend bien soin d'enregistrer leurs noms, comme de jolis galets rangés dans une boîte sous son lit. Deux d'entre eux sont grands et blonds comme un duo de Vikings, pas tout à fait aussi grands que Sam, mais plus que Dean, et ils se ressemblent tellement que Dean croit au début qu'ils ont un lien de parenté.

« Non, le détrompe Sam. Ils sont amis d'enfance, c'est tout. Je sais pas, peut-être qu'ils ont déteint l'un sur l'autre avec les années.

- Nous on a pas tellement déteint l'un sur l'autre, pourtant.

- Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Jess est à quelques mètres d'eux, en pleine discussion avec les filles, mais elle se tourne et leur lance « Ah, vous croyez ça, vous deux ? », avec un air que Dean qualifierait… d'énigmatique, à défaut d'un meilleur terme. Les deux frères échangent un regard, haussent les épaules, et décident qu'elle n'a pas bien dû entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Le troisième larron est petit, roux, et surexcité. À peine entré dans l'appartement, il se jette sur Dean.

« Dean ! » Il lui applique une claque retentissante sur l'épaule, et Dean doit se retenir de lui attraper le bras et de le lui tordre dans le dos. Ils ont pas gardé les cochons ensemble, merde. « Bon sang, mon vieux, c'est toi qui a cette superbe Chevy Impala de 1967, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dean se détend un peu. Parler voitures est un sujet sans danger, alors il se lance dans une conversation animée avec le garçon – Charlie.

Sam et Jess attendent que tout le monde soit réuni autour de la table, dans l'attente du dîner, pour faire l'annonce de leurs fiançailles. Les cris de joie, les claques dans le dos et les étreintes pleuvent, et encore une fois Dean se sent curieusement détaché de la scène, comme s'il regardait un film à la télé. Il essaie de quitter la pièce discrètement, mais malheureusement, rien n'échappe jamais à Sam. Il rattrape Dean dans le couloir.

« Hé, Dean, ça va ?

- Oui, oui. Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air.

- Désolé pour tout ça. Je sais que ce genre de réunion, c'est pas trop ton truc…

- Non, ça va. Tes amis sont sympas. »

Sam se fend d'un sourire qui pourrait éclipser le soleil.

« C'est vrai ? Cool, je suis content que tu les aimes bien.

- C'est bien que j'ai pu les voir au moins une fois. »

Sam fronce les sourcils.

« Comment ça « au moins une fois »? »

Dean prend une profonde inspiration.

« Sam… Je vais m'en aller. Sans doute demain.

- Ok. Ton œil va mieux ?

- Oui, je vois presque normalement. Mais Sam… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je m'en vais pour de bon. Je ne reviendrai pas ici. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux… pour nous deux… qu'on se dise au revoir. Définitivement. »

Seigneur, c'est encore plus difficile à dire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il ferme les yeux un moment, parce que c'est ça ou se mettre à chialer comme un gosse, et quand il les rouvre, Sam le plaque violemment contre le mur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré !

- Sam, écoute…

- Non, toi, écoute ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, comment _oses-_tu dire ça, après tout ce qu'on a vécu cette année !

- Sam ? »

C'est Jess. Elle et les autres sont arrivés sans que les frères ne le remarquent, et ils les regardent tous maintenant d'un air déconcerté.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Sam ? »

Dean répond à la place de son frère.

« Je m'en vais demain, Jess.

- Euh, très bien…

- Pour _toujours_, intervient Sam, quasiment hystérique. Tu te rends compte, après tout ce qui s'est passé, il a le culot de…

- Calme-toi, Sam. » Elle s'est approchée et pose une main apaisante sur son épaule. Elle sourit d'un air narquois. « Tu vas faire peur aux invités. »

Les invités, en effet, regardent Sam comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois. Ils ne l'ont sans doute jamais vu dans cet état, en tout cas. Sam répond à la demande de Jess en lâchant Dean et en s'écartant de lui. Dean recule d'un pas.

« Je vais faire un tour », annonce-t-il.

Sam fait un geste dans sa direction, comme pour lui attraper le bras, mais Dean recule encore.

« Je reviens, Sam. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu d'air. »

Il descend jusqu'au bas de l'immeuble, et sort. La nuit tombe, et il fait suffisamment frais dehors pour que Dean frissonne un peu en jeans et chemises. Il fait les cent pas quelques instants, puis finit par s'asseoir sur le capot d'une voiture garée de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il ne pensait pas que Sam serait particulièrement heureux quand Dean lui annoncerait sa décision, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à une réaction si violente. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son frère ait l'air si blessé, et il se demande s'il ne faut pas qu'il revoie son évaluation de la situation.

Il n'a pas _envie_ de partir pour ne plus revenir, mais après le départ de Sam pour Stanford, et le moment où Dean a compris qu'il lui fallait choisir un camp entre son père et son frère, il a toujours cru qu'il y avait certaines choses qui demeurent à jamais incompatibles. Comme les chemins qu'ils ont chacun pris, les buts qu'ils se sont fixés. Et eux deux, par conséquent. Ce qu'ils ont vécu durant l'année qui vient de s'écouler, Dean l'a toujours vu comme une parenthèse dans la vie de Sam, une pause que son frère s'accordait le temps d'être sûr de la voie qu'il veut suivre.

Il soupire et se prend la tête dans les mains. Pourquoi faut-il qu'alors qu'il a enfin pris une décision, il se retrouve à nouveau plongé dans l'incertitude ?

« Hé. »

Il sursaute. Bon sang, il faut qu'il recommence à faire gaffe à ce qui l'entoure et qu'il arrête de se faire surprendre comme ça.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Jess s'assoit à côté de lui, et lui tend une bouteille de bière. Elle en a une autre dans la main, déjà entamée.

« Tu essaies de me saouler ? » plaisante-t-il en décapsulant la sienne d'un geste bien maîtrisé.

Elle sourit et boit une gorgée avant de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Sam est en train de pleurer. Je ne l'avais jamais vu verser une seule larme, tu sais. »

La main de Dean se crispe sur la bouteille en verre.

« Eh ben, commente-t-il, tu ne perds pas de temps en préliminaires, toi. Tu frappes droit au cœur.

- Non, Dean, je… » Elle soupire, et passe ses longs doigts dans sa chevelure blonde, un geste qu'il ne lui a encore jamais vu faire. « Je suis désolée. C'était cruel.

- C'est pas grave.

- Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça. Partir.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui. Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, je t'ai détesté. Sur le coup, je ne m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, mais maintenant, je sais que c'était ça. De la haine.

- Euh, désolé ? »

Il ne sait pas très bien où elle veut en venir, mais si elle veut le faire changer d'avis, elle s'y prend plutôt mal. Il ouvre la bouche pour le lui dire, gentiment, mais elle le coupe dans son élan.

« Non, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout. Je te détestais, parce que j'avais l'impression que tu venais me prendre Sam. Pas de manière consciente, mais, je ne sais pas, le mystère dont Sam t'entourait, et tout le reste… Il y avait quelque chose que je ne maîtrisais pas, et ça me faisait peur. Parce que je me rendais compte que j'ignorais tellement de choses de Sam, parce que je craignais de ne plus être la chose la plus importante dans sa vie. Surtout ça, je crois. Et puis j'ai réalisé que je n'avais _jamais_ été la chose la plus importante dans sa vie.

- Sam t'aime, objecte Dean.

- Je le sais, ça. Mais ce n'est pas seulement d'amour dont je parle. Dean, tu as une part de Sam… en toi, et quand tu t'en vas, tu l'emmènes avec toi. Et Sam a une part de toi, et il te ramènera toujours à lui.

- C'est… »

Il déglutit, et il ne peut pas poursuivre, même s'il ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire. Sa poitrine lui fait mal, tout d'un coup, et il s'interroge – est-ce que c'est à ça qu'une crise cardiaque ressemble ?

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous faites pour ne pas vous en apercevoir, poursuit Jess. Mais ce que je veux dire, c'est que tout le reste, tout ce qui n'est pas _ça_, cette chose que vous avez, on peut s'en arranger. Tu dois arrêter d'avoir peur, Dean. »

Il tourne la tête vers elle, et ça doit être le jour des grandes premières, parce que maintenant elle le voit pleurer, lui aussi. Il sent les larmes qui débordent de ses yeux et coulent sur ses joues, son nez qui pique. Il s'essuie les yeux du dos de sa main droite, et renifle.

« Putain, je suis désolé, Jess, je sais pas…

- Hé, y a pas de problèmes. Même les mâles forts ont le droit de pleurer de temps à autre.

- C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule.

- Je voulais te dire un autre truc.

- Au point où on en est, vas-y.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir rencontré. Pas seulement parce que tu m'as permis de mieux comprendre Sam, mais aussi parce que… je suis heureuse de te connaître, toi.

- Euh, moi aussi. » Il se racle la gorge. « T'es une fille super. »

Elle lui sourit largement, et porte encore une fois le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres.

« Jess, je vais quand même partir, tu sais.

- Oh, je sais. Sam le sait. Tu ne vas pas passer ta vie sur notre canapé. Mais, « pour toujours », c'est vachement long. Réfléchis-y. »

Il lui adresse un sourire tordu.

« Tu dis vraiment des trucs super profonds.

- J'essaie. »

Ils passent encore une demi-heure assis dehors, alors même qu'il commence à faire froid, le temps de finir leur bière, et que Sam arrive.

Il s'approche prudemment, comme s'il avait peur de les interrompre. Il a les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré, et Dean en ressent un pincement de culpabilité.

« Est-ce que… ça va, vous d'eux ? » demande Sam d'une voix rauque.

Jess et Dean hochent la tête dans un bel ensemble.

« Tu veux…, commence Dean. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? »

Sam acquiesce timidement. Dean et Jess s'écartent, et Sam pose ses fesses dans l'espace entre eux, même s'il n'y a pas vraiment assez de place et que Jess manque tomber par terre. Ils restent assis comme ça, serrés les uns contres les autres, sans se parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse complètement noir.

Jusqu'à ce que Jess dise : « Allez, on rentre ? », et qu'ils la suivent à l'intérieur.

--

_Musique:_

_- __Rock 'n Roll Fantasy_, Bad Company

- _Enter Sandman, _Metallica


End file.
